


The Nighttime Game

by Gaqalesqua



Series: IncuBOS [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bondage, Breeding, Cunnilingus, Demon Sex, Demons, Double Penetration, Dream Sex, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Frottage, Incubus Arthur Maxson, Knotting, Local Woman Explains Why Nukes Are Bad, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Nora and Mama should start the Commonwealthy's version of the Scooby Doo gang, Older Woman/Younger Man, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Strength Kink, Tentacles, Teratophilia, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Wet Dream, no kids on the Prydwen, only adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: Something is visiting Nora's dreams.





	1. Chapter 1

Nora thought she was awake at first, because she was lying on her bed in Sanctuary, the room warm and dark. The first thing that told her this was a dream was the fact that she was wearing something soft and satin that probably hadn't existed for two centuries or so. 

Whatever kind of dream this was, it was almost unnervingly realistic. Nora could feel her loose hair brushing against her back as she sat up, gazing around the darkened room. The strap of her strange satin lingerie fell down one shoulder.

A hand reached out and slid it back up. 

If this were real life, if she were awake, Nora would have screamed. Instead, all she could feel was the trail of warmth from a hand that slid over her shoulder and across her collarbone. Fingertips ran up the outside of her thigh, stopping at the hem of the little satin dress, and Nora looked up into the darkness, squinting, to see a figure just about outlined by some kind of light. 

"Who are you?" she whispered. 

The fingers touching her flattened out into palms, and Nora felt rough palms against the top of her thigh and her shoulder. They gripped her gently, and eased her down into the bed. This couldn't be a dream, could it? This had to be reality. 

Nora reached up and slapped herself. 

* * *

She bolted upright in her bed, still in darkness but wearing Nate's t-shirt as she always did. So it _had_ been a dream. 

A bizarrely realistic and bordering on erotic dream. 

She remembered the touch on her thigh and her body flushed. 

Scratch that. _Borderline_ was an understatement. 

Nora let out a sigh. Was this her body's way of telling her that it was craving touch? Because it had easier ways of doing that, and she needed to sleep. If she tried to go back to bed, was it just going to happen again? 

And if it did, just how far was it going to go?

Nora lay back, closing her eyes. She didn't really have a choice. If she stayed awake, she'd exhaust herself. She groaned. Hell, she wasn't even sure whether or not she _wanted_ to have the dream again. Her skin still felt tingly from where the stranger had touched her. 

Well. If she slept, then she slept. If not…

If not, then she hoped the dream _delivered._

* * *

It was like she'd never woken up, the strange hands still holding her against the bedding, the satin still clinging to her body. And it was _still_ completely dark.

The hand on her shoulder caressed her cheek, as if to try and soothe her, the other moving away from the hem of her lingerie to run through her loose hair. Nora moaned softly, her eyes shut, as the fingers on her cheek traced down the high cheekbone, a thumb brushing her lips. When she concentrated, she could just about make out a strange smell. 

Masculine, ozone, and...passionfruit. 

The smell hit Nora with a wave of nostalgia. There had been a place in Orlando her parents had taken her to that grew passionfruit. The crop hadn't been great, not after the famine a decade ago, but the one fruit she'd eaten had been the best, and she eagerly drank in the scent. 

They were still brushing through her hair, stroking her shoulder each time they reached the end, and the room was already warm but Nora could feel the responding heat from their touch as she shifted, licking her lip. A thumb brushed over her mouth, then slipped past her lips, and she let it happen, her tongue swiping against the pad. 

The stranger drew back, hands leaving her, and Nora sat up, hearing movement. She still couldn't see _anything_. 

"This is a dream, right?" she called. "I'm not convinced. It's too real."

The hands touched her, warmth dancing over her skin. They caressed her shoulders, brushing down her arms, before grasping her hands. One was lifted into the darkness, and Nora gasped as warm lips pressed against the back of her hand.

"Would you like it to be?" a voice whispered. "Do you want it to be real, or be a dream?"

Nora paused as they turned her hand over, and she felt the roughness of a beard against her palm. Lips moved down to her wrist, a tongue brushing her pulse. Nora squirmed, gasping, as the kisses moved down. She reached up with her other hand towards where the face was, and touched slightly rough skin. It felt like a forehead. 

Her hand dropped to their cheek, and was immediately caught before she could feel the outline of their face. Nora frowned as it was moved to their hair. 

The side of their hair was cropped short, and as their mouth reached the crook of her elbow, she slid her fingers upwards to touch long, slicked back hair that fell to the base of their skull. Her brow furrowed. 

"Do you have a name?" she asked. 

There was a soft laugh. "Yes." 

Nora leaned in as the kisses found her bicep. "What is it?" 

Teeth dug into the muscle, and Nora yelped at the sudden shock of mild pain. Fluttering kisses and soft licks soothed the marks she could feel in her skin, before the mouth found her shoulder. 

"You can't pronounce my true name," the voice was still whispering, but it did sound a little familiar, "but there _is_ one humans can use."

Teeth nipped the strap of her lingerie and pulled it down to expose an unbroken path of bare flesh up to her neck that they followed religiously, beard scratching pleasantly against her skin.

Nora's eyes close as a hand crept around her waist. "Humans?"

Her questions were lost as pleasure rushed through her. Teeth and lips attacked her neck, sucking and biting in just the right spots to make her body flush with boneless heat. Her hips bucked against empty air, and she reached up to grab for something to hold onto. 

Hands grabbed her wrists and swiftly pinned them down, securing her to the bed as they continued to suck bruises into her skin unassailed. Nora cried out, wet heat coiling between her thighs. 

"Asshole," she gasped, her thighs parting widely before squeezing shut. The mouth working her neck went on as usual, licking at the bruises that were undoubtedly forming there as she panted beneath them. 

The scent from earlier got stronger. Nora moaned, arching up, and swung her leg out. They seemed to be keeping most of their body out of her reach, so she hadn't had a chance to work out what they were wearing. Hell, _if_ they were wearing anything. 

"Do you want me to stop?" they whispered, one hand pinning her wrists as the other caught her calf. 

Nora gasped. "No," she breathed. "I want to see you." 

The hand squeezed her calf. "No." 

She glared up at where she thought they were. "Then I want you to stop." 

They released her. She launched upwards, hands flying out to try and touch them. 

There was a low, deep, _inhuman_ **growl** that filled the air and Nora froze, her hands outstretched. 

"Don't," the stranger warned. "Honour my wishes as I honoured yours." 

"I want to know," she told him, lowering her arms. "You can't show up in- when I...you can see me. I can't see you. It's not fair."

A hand cupped her face, thumb smoothing across her lips and _oh my god_ , that felt like a claw, it didn't-

"You aren't ready for that," they whispered. 

She shivered, and _felt_ that touch turn from inhuman to human as the rough fingers caressed her jaw. "What are you?" 

"Rius." Their fingers brushed her lips again. "That's what I ask humans to call me." 

She reached up to grab their wrist and felt only bare human skin. "Is...is that what you are?"

"No." Fingertips ran along her hand. "That is _who_ I am."

Nora pushed their hands away. " _What_ are you?"

A warm palm ran up the outside of her thigh. "I see you lived before the bombs. See if you can't work it out."

"What's that got to do with it?!" she snapped. 

"Hush." 

"Oh, that's not going to-"

"I am something that comes to you in dreams," they reminded her. "And what kind of dream would you say this is?"

She glared into the darkness. _It was pretty hot, before you refused to let me see you._ "You tell me," she muttered. 

The hand pushed a little further up her thigh to the hem of her satin night dress. "You're avoiding the question," they purred against her hair. 

Nora realised that she wasn't wearing underwear. "Are you...trying to...seduce me?"

Fingertips sneaked under the hem of the dress. "Among other things." 

Attempted seduction through her dreams. Something that wasn't human. Claws. Nora didn't want to keep putting the puzzle pieces together after that. She swallowed. 

"Figured it out?" the stranger, oh god, _the stranger,_ asked softly. 

Nora closed her thighs, ignoring the sudden throbbing from her core as the realisation washed through her in a warm wave of pure arousal. _A sex demon_ , she thought, resisting the urge to reach into the darkness and try and find out more about its looks. 

"Don't hold out on me," it murmured. "Tell me." 

"You aren't human," she admitted. "You're a...a demon." 

A low chuckle was accompanied by lips on her neck. "What _kind_ of demon?"

Heat was starting to prickle at her skin. She was hyper aware of her exposed limbs and the flimsy satin that clung to her as she lay there. "Incubus," she whispered. 

She didn't stop the hand that began to push up the hem of her dress, and she almost subconsciously parted her thighs to let the demon's fingers slip between them. Then sanity and logic broke through and she grabbed Rius' wrist, just before his touch combed through the wiry curls. 

"Wait." She stared up at where she could see its outline. "You...there's a legend about you. Lots if stories. I don't want you stealing my life." 

A tongue swiped up her neck as Rius allowed her to capture their- his?- wrist. "Rumours," his fingertips ran over the sides of her thigh instead, "spread by the church. Plenty of those _legends_ were lies from people covering up indiscretions or crimes. You," his face brushed against her cheek, and she felt the scratch of a beard again, "will not be harmed by me." 

"Isn't that what you'd say if you were trying to steal my life?" she retorted. 

Rius chuckled into her ear. "True. But then again, why wouldn't I have just started doing so whilst you still thought you were dreaming?" He scratched her thigh gently. "I feed off of _pleasure_. Killing someone is unlikely to bring me much of that sustenance."

Nora stilled, and swallowed, trying to process what he'd said. He could easily be lying to her. But he could just as easily be telling the truth. And she was still holding his wrist, yet he hadn't tried to break free. Either this was a very good attempt to gain her trust, or he was telling the truth. The almost painful throbbing between her thighs wanted her to believe him. 

"I know what you are." She kept her grip tight on his wrist. "Show me what you look like." 

There was a long pause. 

* * *

Nora woke up with a gasp, pleasure ripping mercilessly through her body. She squirmed helplessly under the sheets, riding out an orgasm that seemed to have started without warning and kept going for longer than it had any right to. Hips twitching, she found herself lying boneless against the mattress, thighs inexplicably slick. 

It took several minutes of heavy panting for her to be able to sit up, and when she did, her whole body felt like her muscles had simply turned to water. Oh, _god_. Had he done that? Had Rius done that to her? Made her cum like that without touching her?

She froze. He did mention that he fed off pleasure. What if that was how he stole life? 

Biting her lip, she swallowed. Did she believe him? Did she believe that he wouldn't hurt her? He was a _demon,_ after all. 

It was very hard to think, Nora discovered, when little aftershocks of pleasure were still running through your body. 

She tore off Nate's t-shirt and wiped a line of sweat off her shoulder with it. Her bicep throbbed, like touching an old bruise. She looked down.

There was a bite mark on her arm, and the indents of the teeth seemed smaller than a human's. Nora studied it for a few seconds, and then she noticed the marks left behind by what must have been the canines. 

There were wild dogs with kinder bites than this. But somehow it didn't hurt any worse than a bruise. There was no blood and no wound. It looked simply like a light pressure had been applied, by a mouth _full_ of sharp teeth. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Holy shit," Nora heard Preston say as she approached. She screwed up her face. 

"What, how bad do I look?" she chuckled weakly. 

Preston's brows rose. "You don't. You're practically _glowing_ , Nora," he told her. "That what happens when you get a full night's rest?"

Her brow furrowed. "I look _good_?" she asked. "I don't look like I aged 20 years overnight?"

His brows rose. "You don't _feel_ like you slept well?"

Nora paused, remembering the fact that she'd woken up coming hard that morning. Probably best not to mention that part. "I dunno. It just feels like I shouldn't have," she admitted. "I was kind of restless all night." 

"Huh." Preston scratched his neck. "Well, I got nothing. I'm glad you aren't exhausted at least. Since you've, you know." 

"Got a meeting on the Prydwen in an hour, I know," Nora sighed. She absentmindedly rubbed her arm where the bite mark was. "Let's get going, then." 

After the dream she'd had last night, Nora didn't really want to be doing anything except trying to figure out what the fuck to do next, but that wasn't a luxury she had at her rank. She could _tell_ someone, she supposed, but who? Who exactly would _believe_ her? She knew if anyone came to _her_ and said they were being visited by a sex demon in their dreams, she'd have checked them for chems. 

Oh. 

Mama Murphy. 

If it happened again - and Nora had a feeling it would - maybe she would know something. It...might involve giving her drugs though. 

Nora sighed. 

"You ok?" Preston asked. 

She nodded. "Just thinking about the next few hours. I still don't know how we're going to deal with the Institute. Maxson's determined to kick their front door in and I don't agree."

Preston nodded. "God knows what they're gonna do to wipe it off the face of the earth." He put a hand on her arm. Nora flinched away as he touched the teethmarks, and he pulled back. "You ok?"

Nora placed a hand over the spot. "Some kind of bruise. Might've bashed myself in my sleep somehow," she lied. He wouldn't know what to do if she said _sorry Preston, a sex demon bit me last night and then I woke up mid-climax._

Preston bit his lip. "Sorry, ma'am."

Nora grasped his shoulder. "No need to get all formal with me just because you accidentally poked a sore spot," she assured him. "We aren't General and Colonel until we get on the Vertibird."

Preston smiled at her, and squeezed her hand. "I was just gonna say, whatever they wanna do, we'll be there to be the voice of reason, right?"

Nora returned the smile, and gestured with her head for them to start heading down the road. "The voice of reason, also known as the voice saying 'stop blowing shit up, you idiots.'"

Preston laughed. 

* * *

There was a tang of radiation in the wind as they flew through the open skies of the Commonwealth. Nora wished for safety belts sometimes, but other than that, the view from a Vertibird never got old. It was breathtaking to watch as the landscape swept by either side of the aircraft. Whatever else she thought about the Brotherhood, she couldn't fault them for their primary mode of travel. 

Still, the taste of radiation worried her. The wind was warm. South-westerly. Was there any green in the sky? She didn't like the idea of being on the Prydwen in a radstorm.

She didn't have long to worry about that. The Lancer docked the bird under the magnetic clamp, the engine switching off. The whirring blades stopped and moved away to allow Nora and Preston to clamber out onto the flight deck. 

"Can you taste that in the air?" she asked, as she moved onto the main walkway. 

Preston nodded. "You think it'll catch us up here?"

Nora sighed as the Lancer swept past, leading them towards the command deck. "God, I hope it doesn't."

There was a table in the room at the back of the command deck, which was unusual. She could already see Maxson and the Proctors gathered around it, with Kells stood beside the Elder.

"General Pendleton," Maxson greeted as they made their way over to the table. It was filled with maps and symbols. 

Nora returned the Elder's salute. "Elder Maxson. Thank you for inviting us up here." 

His arms slid behind his back. "It would have been ignorant not to."

Nora stifled the urge to make a comment and felt Preston shift beside her. "Do you have a preliminary battle plan already?"

Maxson leaned over the table. "As you discovered from the escaped scientist Virgil, the Institute is located below the ruins of the CIT. Thanks to the return of Madison Li, we've been able to get Liberty Prime up and running, though we're missing a few key parts. She's identified a key insertion point for the intended assault on the Institute facilities." 

He tapped one of the maps, and Nora took a closer look. It looked like an aerial view of the CIT ruins, expanded to fit a grid and covered in more of those symbols. She recognised them as the various emblems used by the Brotherhood orders, as well as ranks. 

"Given that even with the speed of our Vertibirds, the Institute is going to see us coming, we expect ground resistance to be heavy," he began. 

"Hence Prime's importance," Ingram broke in. "He's equipped with Mark 28 nukes. We'll need him to clear the courtyard of hostiles, and hopefully break his way into the Institute for us."

Nora's brows raised. 

"You don't agree?" Maxson asked. 

"One nuke is going to have the ground troops swimming in rads," Nora pointed out. "I know power armour mitigates a lot of that, but not all your soldiers - or mine - have access to it." 

"Prime will be recalled the moment he's gained entry to the Institute," Ingram said. "Our birds will be giving us covering fire as we make our way inside to keep any of their synths from taking our forces by surprise." 

"Long enough for the radiation to dissipate?" Nora asked. "Surely not everyone in the Brotherhood is resistant to radiation. And the Minutemen _definitely_ aren't."

"We have sufficient anti-rad medication available for both your troops and ours," Maxson assured her, gazing briefly down at the map. 

Nora resisted the urge to fold her arms. "And the rest of the Commonwealth? What happens when the radioactive dust blows in the direction of Diamond City? Or Bunker Hill?"

Maxson looked at her, still calm. "We have sufficient means to treat it." 

Nora's brows rose. "The whole of the Commonwealth?"

Maxson nodded. 

Nora managed to stop her eyes widening. Jesus, who _were_ these people?! "Impressive," she admitted. "Ok then. So let's say once we're inside, what's your main objective?"

Maxson peeled away the map of the courtyard to reveal several other maps beneath. They looked like floor plans.

"Based off of the data you gave us from your holotape," it was Quinlan's turn, and he pointed to one of the floors, "the Institute has a reactor in their lower levels. Once we breach the Institute, we'll fight our way to the reactor and rig it to explode. We then intend to hijack their molecular relay and teleport out forces out to a safe distance before we blow the reactor and take the place down with it. The resulting explosion will collapse the Institute's upper levels, along with the building above-"

"-and then release a wave of radiation," Nora interjected. "Do you have a map of the Commonwealth?" 

The Brotherhood commanders looked at her curiously, and then Quinlan slid a map of the Commonwealth on top of the floor plans, frowning. 

Nora drew an outline of the Glowing Sea with her fingers. "This is a no go zone. This is a place that can only be travelled through by irradiated creatures and people with immunity. It's been there for 210 years and God only knows how long it'll be there for. Probably long after I die. This is a constant source of radiation storms." She looked out of the window, where the sky was already turning green. "There you go. This thing goes on for miles. And you want to put one a stone's throw from Diamond City."

Maxson _bristled._ "We've already offered to deal with the radiation-"

Nora shook her head. "This isn't just the immediate fallout. This is the months, the _years_ of dust and famine that are going to follow. The crops will wither or mutate into something inedible in order to survive. Food prices will skyrocket. People will starve. They'll die. Unless you have a source of food to deal with however long the crops will be bad, this is pretty much a death sentence for the Commonwealth."

"And what would you propose, that we leave the Institute empty instead? It'll be taken by whoever is strong enough once we leave," Maxson pointed out. "That reactor is the strongest in the entire Wasteland."

"Why do you have to blow it up?" Nora asked. "Why can't you shut it down instead? Take it out of commission? Or repurpose it for yourself?"

Maxson blinked. "Given their reaction to our presence initially, I doubt the Commonwealth will enjoy the thought of us requisitioning the Institute's technology."

"They'll like it a whole lot more if they find out it's the alternative to choking of radioactive dust for decades," she pointed out. "Hell, I'll take the damn thing for myself if you want it kept safe." 

"Raiders and Gunners will immediately target you if they find out you have the most powerful source of energy for miles," Maxson warned. 

Nora nodded. "I'm well aware of the dangers. And I'd rather deal with Raiders than watch my people lose their lives to radiation."

"The Brotherhood is here to keep technology out of the hands of those who'd abuse it," Teagan reminded her. 

Nora stared at him. "And you think I'm going to?"

He stares back. "I don't trust anyone who isn't a Brother or Sister."

Maxson stiffened. 

"General Pendleton is a member of the Brotherhood by virtue of her place in our histories, Proctor Teagan," Quinlan told Teagan sternly. The tone of his voice made it sound like this was an argument they'd had many times before. "As such, she is afforded the same trust placed in any other Brotherhood Sister."

"Enough that you'd willingly _let_ her take a reactor? A reactor _twice_ the power of our own?" Teagan asked, eyes wide. "We're already saving these people from their own boogeyman."

"If you blow that place up, people aren't going to care that you saved them from _anything_ ," Nora told him, folding her arms. "All they'll ever say about the Brotherhood is that they came, they took food, and they turned the entire Commonwealth into the Glowing Sea. Whatever good things you did, and anything I try to say in your defense, they'll be completely ignored because your good intentions ruined their lives. You literally poisoned their crops and burned their homes in your quest to take out the people who were kidnapping their family and sending monsters after them. How's _that_ going to look in your histories in two centuries, Elder?"

Her arm _throbbed_. 

Maxson stared down at her, then looked over at Quinlan. "What's the projected area affected by the reactor explosion?" he asked. 

Quinlan paused. "I would have to run calculations. Off the top of my head, it would likely be at least 20 miles." 

Nora choked back a horrified laugh. "At least. And your own ship would be caught up in that." 

Quinlan pushed his glasses up. "As I said before, radiation mitigation is not an issue for us, and the Prydwen will not be remaining docked in the Commonwealth for long once the Institute is dealt with."

Nora's eyes widened. "Let me get this straight. You're going to blow up the reactor and then _leave_ , is that what you're saying?" 

Preston stiffened at her side. 

"With our mission in the Commonwealth complete, yes, we would be intending to leave," Quinlan confirmed.

Nora looked up at Maxson. "You're joking."

Kells cleared his throat. "The Prydwen will require repairs. It's a matter of being _unable_ to stay due to the scale of things that will need to be fixed back in the Capital."

Nora blinked. "So who's picking up the pieces of the Commonwealth once you're gone? Me?"

"We'd leave a squad in the Commonwealth to assist you," Maxson told her. "Establishing our presence here-"

"The people here will _kill_ your squad in a year," Nora warned. "And if I try to stop them, they'll probably kill me too. You won't get a _chance_ to establish your presence because the ones who survive the radiation and the starvation will turn on your squad because they'll be the closest thing they can get to you."

Teagan muttered something under his breath and Nora leaned in, staring at him. 

"You put a lot of faith in these people when you confirm they act like animals," Ingram pointed out. "Wastelanders are always looking for handouts and if they can't-"

"This isn't about handouts, this is about _survival,_ " Preston snapped. "You told everyone when you showed up that your intentions were _peaceful_ and not everyone believed you. The General stuck her neck out for you, even when we got the first report about food being _requisitioned_ by your Knights. We could've blown you out of the sky but the General told us to stand down."

Five heads turned to look at her. Nora raised her chin a little. 

Teagan snorted. "Good thing your General-"

Maxson raised a hand. Teagan's mouth snapped shut. 

Nora looked over at the Elder. "Give me the reactor, or take it as your own. But if you blow it up, nobody will ever welcome you again. Even if I ordered people not to attack you, the ones determined to are going to desert and do so anyway. I'm wearing this coat because my people trust me. I can't ask them to trust me in the face of nuclear winter and starvation. I wouldn't if I was an ordinary soldier and _my_ General was asking it."

"And the rest of the plan?" Maxson asked. "If we can't come to an agreement, will you withdraw your troops?"

Nora softened her stare. "I want to fight with you, but I can't support any plan that inflicts more radiation and damage to the people of the Commonwealth. There's got to be a better way than bombing their front door and smashing up their house, then starting a fire that takes out the whole neighbourhood."

"Then what alternative do we _have_?" Maxson asked. 

Nora paused. "How long will you give me to find an alternative?" she asked. 

Maxson gazed down at the maps, his jaw tight. "A week," he replied. "A week, and then we have to commit to our plans. Otherwise we may be taken unawares and lose our advantage."

Nora nodded. "I understand. Please accept that if I can't find an alternative, I will do my best to minimise the bloodshed you are going to cause with your plan." 

Did his throat bob? 

"I understand perfectly," he replied. "I hope, for both our sakes, that your search for an alternative is fruitful." 

"Agreed."

The door on the other side of the side of the deck opened, and the soldiers that had been on the flight deck hurried inside. Thunder rattled through the room. Maxson turned to watch lightning flash bright and green through the window. "Lancer Captain."

"Understood, sir," Kells said. Saluting Maxson, he strode from the room, and in moments Nora could hear him barking orders at the Lancers before his voice echoed over the tannoy. 

_All personnel, be advised we are now under radstorm lockdown. Do not leave the Prydwen unless wearing sufficient anti radiation gear._

Nora looked over at the Elder as he turned around. "'Do not leave the Prydwen?'" she repeated. 

He nodded. "The storms damage the Vertibirds if they're exposed. Radiation particles cling to the metal, and the electrical interference plays havoc with the onboard computers. It's simply safer not to leave during a storm." 

"So we're stuck here?" Preston asked. 

"Unfortunately." 

Nora tried to ignore the sharp heat that flared up between her thighs with the next rumble of thunder. A moment later, Maxson took a deep breath, and gestured to the table. 

"Do you have any insights on the Institute that might aid the success of the mission?" he asked, returning to the table. 

Nora's frowned. "Not as much as I'd hoped," she admitted. "I was a little too busy being horrified about everything."

* * *

Danse's quarters had been empty for a while since the Paladin had returned to the police station. Nora hadn't been sure where she'd end up sleeping, but alone in a room to herself was a bonus. Especially with the _visitor_ she'd had lately.

It took her a while to convince herself to fall asleep. She was already in a strange place, surrounded by soldiers and in an unfamiliar bed. After all the arguments and discussions earlier, her nerves were still on edge. She hadn't been that close to punching another person for quite some time. It was a good thing Maxson had stopped Teagan blurting out whatever he'd intended to say, because Preston probably would have punched him too. 

And speaking of Preston, her second was just next door. What if Rius visited again and she made noises? If Preston ran in whilst she was riding the end of another orgasm, she'd never live it down. 

And if any of the Brotherhood soldiers found out...well, she'd probably die. 

But exhaustion finally took her, leaving her in the familiar warm darkness of yesterday. 

She half expected to hear that voice again, or feel Rius' hands on her. 

But this time it was different. This felt like a proper dream, with her watching from the sides like it was a movie, no control over what happened and no real logic behind what was playing out in front of her.

Maybe it was the tension of the argument, or the closeness, or the fact that she was literally stuck up here, or maybe it was just her subconscious demanding that she finally acknowledge her attraction, but Nora almost _watched_ her dream self as she lay back against her bed in Sanctuary, the satin nightgown hitched up around her waist as her thighs rubbed against the long leather battlecoat of Elder Arthur Maxson. 

She managed to tear herself from sleep with a gasp, sitting up. The room was hot and dark, and she had kicked off her blanket in her sleep, leaving her naked. Her skin prickled. It...felt like she was being _watched._ Her body throbbed, like there was something exhibitionist about being naked at the moment. That familiar smell from last night was saturating the room. 

Nora reached over and switched on her PipBoy, letting the soft lavender light illuminate the room. 

There was no one else here. 

Nevertheless, she gathered up the blanket from the floor and covered herself, lying back against the mattress, not wanting to close her eyes. 

"This isn't a funny game," she warned the darkness softly. 

As her eyes closed, she could almost _hear_ a soft laugh in the back of her head. She growled. _Fuck you, I'm going to Mama Murphy tomorrow and she'll tell me everything I need to know about you._

When the dream came again, she realised that Maxson wasn't actually fucking her. His hands were clamped around her waist, lips busily working against hers, and Nora watched her dream self nibble on his lower lip before tugging his mouth back to hers. Dream Nora was definitely naked underneath the nightie, but Maxson wasn't. They just seemed to be making out, grinding into each other. She could feel the phantom sensation of it in her own body and she groaned, immediately clapping a hand over her mouth and hoping the sound didn't translate to real life. 

"This is creepy," she found herself saying. "I really shouldn't be doing this."

There was a long, long pause. 

"Rius?" she whispered. 

A soft breath filled the air as Maxson's mouth found Dream Nora's neck and began to suck, causing her to throw her head back and moan. 

"Hey." She frowned. " _Hey._ Don't ignore me."

A shadow appeared on the edge of the light, just past where Maxson and Dream Nora were lying. Nora briefly watched as his hands moved the nightie further up Dream's body. 

"Hello."

Whispering again. His voice was always soft, never loud enough for her to work it out. It made her shiver. 

"This isn't funny," Nora told him, gesturing to the... _film_ playing in front of her. "Cut it out. I'm supposed to _work_ with him and you're doing _this_ to me whilst using him as a puppet."

"I pulled this out of your subconscious," Rius replied smoothly. "You can't deny what you want, Nora." 

She folded her arms. "I can if it ruins a working relationship. I'm not going to act on it, and using him like this is wrong. It's violating."

The shadow was suddenly gone, just as Maxson leaned up, giving himself space to flip her reflection onto her front, pushing her hair aside to rain kisses down on her neck. The phantom scratch of hair made Nora touch her own neck as she watched Dream Nora rock her ass against Maxson's hips. 

"You think he doesn't want you?" Rius asked, his voice low and _directly in her ear_. Nora jumped away, turning around to try and see him.

There was nobody there. 

“You said this is from _me_ ,” she reminded him, turning back to watch. “Don’t you _dare_ use his image as a puppet.”

Maxson wrapped an arm around Dream Nora’s belly and knelt up, pulling her upright before he rolled over and sat back against the headboard, laying Dream Nora against his chest. Her legs parted either side of her thighs, the nightie concealing her body still. Rius didn’t say anything for a while as Arthur rained deep kisses down on the reflection’s neck, sucking yet more bruises into the skin as one hand hooked into the slim strap of the satin gown and began to tug it down her shoulder. He marked a line of bites down to where the strap now hovered against her bicep. Nora spotted the teeth marks just below it, and touched her own bare shoulder. 

Fingertips brushed over Nora’s back, _her_ back, not her reflection’s, and she jumped, stumbling forward, turning around to glare at where there should have been a person, but there wasn’t. She could hear her own voice moaning and spun around to see Maxson’s hand between her reflection’s thighs. 

“I didn’t pull this out of _your_ subconscious,” Rius told her, from closer to the two on the bed. “Actually, this is what he’s thinking about right now.” 

Nora’s face burnt at the implications, and her heart pounded in her ribcage. Fingers ran up her back once more, joined by the phantom sensation that she could see Maxson carrying out on the bed in front of her. She closed her eyes, swallowing. 

“You’re lying,” she breathed. 

“Tell me why I’d be lying,” Rius murmured, lips brushing her ear. 

Nora exhaled heavily. “You seem to be able to read my mind, _you_ tell _me._ ”

There was a pause as a warmth gathered at her back, the sensation of bare skin touching her own. Rius _hummed_ thoughtfully, fingertips running up her sides. She was suddenly in the satin lingerie again, but the straps of the dress were already falling down her shoulders. 

Then the demon _scoffed_. 

She frowned. 

“ _Really_?” he whispered with a soft chuckle. “Is that _it_?”

Nora reached back and _thumped_ him. He just laughed again, wrapping his arms around her belly. Fingers curling beneath the dress, he tugged it up. Somehow, she couldn’t see anything of him, despite her eyes being fixed on his movements. It was like there was a void of lightlessness wherever he went. But she could see the fabric lift, and she clenched her thighs together as it revealed her stomach, soft and covered in stretchmarks. A hand was suddenly in her loose hair, combing gently through it, and petting the few strands that she knew were grey. 

“Mmm.” Rius kissed the back of her neck. Nora’s eyes closed. The demon was playing a mix of her and Maxson’s fantasies rolled together, had bitten and marked her, and yet the simple brush of his lips against the nape, just below her hairline, felt...intimate. 

“Don’t laugh at me,” she muttered, as the fingers in her hair rubbed against her shoulder, tapping the bite as they dropped to her belly. “It’s a perfectly valid reason.”

Rius’ hand slipped up beneath the gown, keeping it hiked up as he used it to grasp her jaw, keeping her head pointed towards what was playing out in front of her. Nails ran over the marks, then fingertips, little caresses that made her gasp. 

“Doesn’t seem to bother _him_ ,” the demon pointed out. 

Maxson had her reflection on her back, his mouth tracing every mark and line on her stomach until he reached her hips. 

“This isn’t _real_ ,” Nora growled. “ _He’s_ not real.”

The demon sighed. “ _He_ may be a dream, but his _fantasies_ are real.” 

Nora watched Maxson slip off his coat, beginning to remove his suit, and struggled away from the demon, shedding her clothes in the process as she turned away. Hands over her eyes, she wasn’t prepared for the _lick_ that she felt against her thigh, and stumbled, falling. 

Her back hit her mattress. Nora looked up, and there was Maxson, his mouth moving down towards the wiry curls covering her mound. Her heart was still beating rapidly in her chest. His hand stroked across the marks on her belly reverently, just as his lips reached the junction of her thigh. 

_“Arthur,”_ she gasped without thinking.

* * *

Nora woke up mid-orgasm, the phantom sensation of a mouth still working between her thighs. The blanket tangled around one leg, half on the floor, her hands clasped tightly over her mouth to muffle all sound. Her hips rode against nothing, chasing the stimulation as it slowly faded. How she managed to stay quiet as it grew softer and fainter, she had no idea, but her vision almost went black from lack of air. 

She collapsed, breathing ragged, and rolled onto her side. Her PipBoy was still glowing, showing her the time was 2 am. She pressed the heel of her hand to her forehead, closing her eyes as she lay back against the bed. The rattle of the radstorm was gone, at least.

And so was that feeling of being watched that had permeated the room earlier. 

Lying back, feeling the slick between her thighs, Nora wondered if she actually _liked_ Arthur Maxson. Not in the schoolyard crush way - because Rius was right, she _did_ think about having sex with him, 219 year old age differences notwithstanding. But did she like _him?_

The man had been ready blow the Institute to kingdom come and then fly off without truly thinking of the damage he was leaving in his wake. And yet _he'd_ been the one to point out his organisation's less than stellar reputation in the Commonwealth as a reason behind not taking the reactor. Which meant that he'd given thought to doing so. It had been admitted far too quickly for him to have thought of it on the fly. Unless he really _was_ a master tactician after all. 

_And_ he'd readily agreed to the idea of her finding an alternative. Which meant he trusted her and respected her as a fellow commanding officer. 

Nora whined, pouting. God, why couldn't the man just be _simple_. If he was just another warlord out for power and destruction, she could've fought him and moved on. But _no_ , Arthur Maxson had to have _facets_ , and _now_ she was stuck realising that yes, she _did_ like Arthur Maxson. She liked _Arthur_ , and she liked _Elder Maxson._

Oh, _god_. 


	3. Chapter 3

Mama Murphy was sat in her usual spot in the Longs' lounge, nursing a hubflower tea. Nora closed the door behind her and took a seat on the couch closest to the old psychic.

"Well, ain't this surprise," Mama chuckled. "You and me, thought we decided not to talk much."

Nora picked up her bag and opened it. "I need your help," she admitted. "And I need it bad."

Mama put her tea aside, leaning forward as her eyes widened a little. "You must be _real_ desperate, huh?"

Nora sighed, nodding. "There's...something... _visiting_ me. In my dreams." She swallowed. "I know _what_ it is. I just...don't know what to do about it."

Murphy leaned back. "And what _is_ it?"

Nora's cheeks burned. "It's...it's an...an Incubus." 

The cloudy eyes widened as much as they could go, and Murphy looked at her, incredulous and shocked. "Holy shit, kid," she breathed. "I see your problem." 

Nora swallowed. "Have you...have you ever... _met_ one?"

Murphy shook her head. "Sorry kid. But I know a couple things, and the Sight might be able to help. When did this start?"

Nora fidgeted, crossing her legs. "The night before last. I...it felt like I was awake and I could... _talk_ to him, and I could _feel_ …"

Murphy nodded, closing her eyes briefly. "Your _visitor,_ he charming or cruel?"

Nora bit her lip. "As charming as a demon can be." 

Murphy steepled her fingers. "I'm guessin' something happened last night to make you come to me, huh?"

Nora put the bag down, grasping her knees. "He...showed me someone else's... _fantasy_. About me. I...wasn't sure how to... _feel_ about it." 

Mama didn't seem fazed by any of this. There was no judgement in her eyes as she looked Nora over. "What were you feelin' when it happened?" 

Nora scratched her neck, pausing. Oh god. Now _that_ was a question. "Was it wrong to... _like_ it?" she asked. "To...know that they felt the same way about me?"

Murphy clasped her hands together. "Why would it be wrong?"

"Because." Nora shrugged. "He didn't... _ask_ them if that was...if they were ok with...me _knowing_ what they liked." 

Murphy's brows quirked. "Ain't all that surprising. Incubi and things like 'em see what you dream about as something as real as what you _do_. Far as they're concerned, if you _fantasise_ about someone, you might as well have done it in reality." 

Nora frowned. "That's not really how that works."

Murphy nodded. "Might want to tell your fella that then." 

Nora's mouth fell open. "He's not my _fella_ ," she protested. "As far as I'm concerned, he's a dick."

Murphy took a sip of her tea. Several in fact, leaving Nora tapping her fingers against her knees as she waited for her to finish. 

There was a long pause as Mama seemed to be thinking something over. "Do you _want_ him to keep visiting you?" she finally asked.

Nora's eyes widened. She thought back to the night before last. What _had_ she wanted? Not _really_ to stop. She was more concerned about _seeing_ him. And...that was it. 

"No. But he won't show me his face," she complained. "It's how the first night ended. I wouldn't let him keep going if he didn't let me see what he looked like." 

Mama nodded. "What happened last night, then?"

Nora frowned. "I ended up in the middle of the fantasy. And then…I don't know. I woke up."

Mama's brow rose. "And before that?"

Nora's cheeks burned again and she cleared her throat. "I...said the person's name."

Mama nodded. "And do you know his?"

Nora shook her head. "He gave me a shortened version, I think."

Murphy's brows quirked. "He showed you someone else's fantasy and then chucked you out of it when you said the right name?"

Nora shrugged. "I...guess. I mean, I don't think he's mad. The last two nights I've been woken up...by a...I mean he's…made me...without touching...at all. And he wouldn't...if he was angry at me for saying the name, right?"

The old woman pursed her lips. "So, you don't want him gone, and he doesn't want you saying other names?"

"This is _so_ weird," Nora muttered. "Yeah, I guess."

Murphy rubbed her chin. "These aren't questions that I got answers to. You are gonna have to ask him yourself." 

Nora sighed heavily. "I was afraid you were gonna say that."

Mama chuckled. "Communication is the keystone of a relationship, even if it's between a human and a demon."

"Oh my god, you're not _wrong_ ," Nora groaned, putting her head in her hands. "But how do I _phrase_ that? 'Let me see your face, and why are you jealous about me saying Arthur's name?'"

There was a pause. 

Mama gazed at her, a _grin_ on her weathered old face, and Nora realised her mistake. 

"Please don't tell anyone this," she pleaded softly. 

Mama squeezed her shoulder. "Nobody would _believe me_." 

Nora winced as the bruise throbbed. "God, I _really_ hope that's true."

Mama stared at her arm, and poked where the bite was. Nora yelped in protest. Murphy looked back at her, eyebrows raised. 

"You ain't been in a fight," she began. "Your new guy give you a calling card?"

Nora checked out the window to see if anyone was coming, then shrugged off her coat and unzipped her suit, pulling it off her shoulder to show Mama the teeth marks in her skin. They looked purple but otherwise uninfected. 

"Oh boy," Mama muttered. "You've been marked, General."

Nora froze. "Marked?" she whispered.

"Yup." Murphy drank more of her tea as Nora tugged her suit back up and zipped it. The old woman tapped her lip. "You completely sure you don't wanna get rid of this guy?" 

"Yes." Nora paused. "I don't know. We'll see how tonight goes." She swallowed. "...why do you ask?"

"If he marked you, that means he wants to keep track of you," Murphy told her. "No wonder he pulled you out of a dream when you said the other guy's name. He's possessive."

Nora frowned. "Then why the hell did he _show_ me the damn thing in the first place?!"

Murphy hummed. "Don't know," she admitted. "These things, they don't _act_ like humans do. They might do something that seems fun at the time until it misfires somehow."

"Sounds pretty damn human to me," Nora muttered. 

"But they're all about instincts," Mama added. "You said you didn't wanna be with him unless he showed himself, so fine, he's gonna use someone else instead. But he didn't account for the possessive feelings he experienced when you said the boy's name instead of his."

Nora sighed. "You're right. So, what do I do? Tell him how I...oh god, tell him how I _feel_?"

"Look that sucker in the eye and make him decide. Does he show you, or do you do everything you can to get him outta your head? He sounds young, maybe he ain't as experienced in this as older demons. You never know. If he won't let you see him and keeps on botherin' you, we'll figure it out from there," Mama told her.

Nora groaned. "I can't believe I need relationship advice on what to do about a _demon_."

Mama finished her tea. "Good thing you came to me, then."

* * *

Nora woke up the next morning the way she had done every day in her life except for the past two mornings. 

No orgasm, no dreams, _nothing._

She didn't even have a memory of _being_ asleep. 

It was... _odd_.

The day was productive, however. She pored over the floor plans with Preston and Sturges, trying to find somewhere else to use as a way into the Institute. They went through everything they had, and when they broke for lunch, Sturges had managed to find something. An old water tunnel lay in the river, and it led straight into the Institute.

Nora could've _kissed_ him. But she didn't. Relieved at one loose end being tied up, nevertheless she couldn't celebrate until she'd dealt with the thing that had haunted her dreams. 

She found herself back with Mama Murphy.

"He didn't show up at all?" the old woman asked, another hubflower tea at her side.

"Nope." Nora twisted her hands slowly. "You think he might be mad at me?" 

"Kid, I couldn't tell you for sure," she sighed. "The fact that I know _anything_ here is 'cause I travelled so much and met so many different people. Dived into all sorts 'a Pre War ruins and found the kinds of information lost mostly to time."

"I was meaning to ask," Nora admitted. "You know so much about these things…"

Murphy shrugged. "Crossed states with a couple people who ended up encountering them. Learned all I could, helped all I was able. And I owe ya, so I was happy to do the same for you."

Nora sighed. "So, any suggestions?"

"Well, he's not gonna come to you." Mama scratched her jaw. "So go to him."

Nora frowned. "He doesn't exist outside my dreams, though."

Mama shook her head. "As far as you know. But if you go to sleep thinking about him…"

"Just thinking about him?" Nora asked. "Is that going to be enough?" 

Mama Murphy stared at her for a few moments. " _Thi_ _nking_ about him," she told Nora. "Thinking."

Oh. 

_Oh_. 

Oh **god**.

Heat flared up in her, burning in her cheeks and between her thighs as she realised what the old woman meant. "Oh," she whispered. "Will...will that work?" 

"Worked the times it was used before," Mama replied. "Or are you gettin' all shy?"

"Of course I'm getting shy!" Nora protested. 

Mama patted her shoulder. "You can't. You wanna deal with this, you gotta do what you need to. Think about him. Call his name. Hell, call the other guy's name, it might piss him off enough to bring him over."

Nora's eyes widened. "Should I be...pissing off an Incubus?"

Mama took a long drink of her tea. "He picked you, laid a claim, started the process of seducin' you and then disappeared without a warning. If he wants you not to say another fella's name, he has to deliver."

That was a good point. "And if he doesn't show?"

"Then you're free of him, and best not to wonder why that is," Mama replied. 

Nora looked down at her feet, sighing. "God, I really don't know which I want to happen more," she admitted. "My life was perfectly normal before he showed up, for just _two_ nights, and one evening without him messing with my head suddenly has me confused about whether or not I want him out of it."

Murphy nodded. "That's normal. It's the side effects of the pheromones."

Nora's eyes widened. "The _what?!"_

* * *

Nora hadn't bothered pulling Nate's t-shirt on, and she lay back against the bed, her fingers tracing little circles around her stretch marks. She felt like the only one in the room right now, and for once, she didn't want that to be the case. 

"Rius," she murmured, letting her fingertips drift down to the curls covering her mound. "I don't know what I did to make you ignore me, but either tell me and leave me alone or..." The words went unspoken. _Come back_. 

Drawing her thighs up and closing her eyes to block her hand from sight, she let her fingers slip further down, brushing against her nub. Breathing in sharply, Nora stroked herself gently, her other hand lifting to her breast and grasping gently. "Rius," she whispered. "You claimed me, didn't you?" 

She let her fingers stroke faster, a few pants escaping her lips before she bit down with a groan. "Come on," she breathed. "If you keep ignoring me, I'm gonna...use...another name!"

She parted her thighs long enough to lift her fingers to her mouth and suck before she returned to what she was doing, whimpering at the way they now stroked over her clit. 

There was no response. The air didn't change, the exhibitionist sensation didn't come back. 

"Rius," she groaned. " _Fine_. Fuck _you._ "

She rubbed harder. Pleasure coiled tight between her thighs and she rocked her hips, tossing her head to one side. 

"Arthur!" she cried. 

It felt so _wrong_ to do that without him being there, but the effect was instantaneous. Heat flushed the room. The darkness thickened. And the obvious sensation of eyes on her made Nora's skin _prickle_ with expectation. 

"Got you, you asshole," she muttered, pulling her hands away. An unfulfilled throbbing was unbearably obvious between her thighs, but she ignored it, and kept her eyes closed, trying to fall asleep. Which was probably going to take much longer now that she was like _this._

Or not.

Passionfruit filled the air, joined by the familiar hands holding her thighs open and the brush of satin against her skin. 

"You were ignoring me," she accused the darkness. 

A pause.

Then a soft grunt.

"I wasn't." 

Hmm. That hint of familiarity was there again, like a voice she knew from _somewhere._

"So why didn't you show up last night?" she asked, sitting up. She could see something move away from her, the hands shifting down to her knees to keep his face from touching her. Nora reached out and touched one of the hands. It was so strange. Her vision told her that there was nothing there. There were hand-shaped voids holding her legs apart. And yet to her fingers, the skin beneath them felt soft. Her hand moved upwards. The ridges and bumps of his knuckles gave way to...ridges and bumps. On his hand. Nora's brows raised. 

He was silent.

"If you didn't want me to say Arthur's name then you shouldn't have told me what he thinks of me," she added. "I didn't expect you to be _jealous_."

Those hands suddenly moved, dragging up to her thighs, sliding up her sides and pulling the dress with them as they gripped her wrists and pinned her down. The air escaped Nora's lungs as her back hit the bed. 

"I'm not _jealous_." The void settled between her thighs, vaguely shaped like a man's body. "Or _envious_." 

She could feel more of those ridges brushing her inner thighs, and her breath fluttered out as she realised that _oh_ , he was likely not looking too human at this moment in time. 

"Then why did you ignore me?" 

No reply. 

"I don't get it. You show me Arthur's-"

A strangled groan filled the air. 

Nora's brow rose. "This is making even _less_ sense." 

She could _see_ the darkness move as Rius moved his head, teeth grabbing at the satin dress. Nora jumped. _Wait, wait, Mama Murphy said-_

"I told you I want to see you," she reminded him quickly. "Properly." 

The mouth tugged the dress down over her breasts and then let it drop, the lightless void that must be his head hovering over hers. "You don't."

His voice was _so_ familiar. It was _killing_ her. She should be able to place it but she couldn't. "Why not?" she asked. "Why won't you let me?"

Rius was silent for a few moments. "You won't want me." 

Nora hooked her legs around his waist, shifting to try and draw him closer. "Try me."

Did he just _swallow?!_

"No." 

Nora leaned up. "Then let me go."

Her arm throbbed. The need between her thighs did the same thing and she closed her eyes briefly, hoping the demand carried that weight and not the breathlessness that had come with her arousal. 

"At least let me help you with that," Rius finally requested. 

"After everything I just-"

"Please."

An Incubus was pleading with her. An actual sex demon wanted her _that_ bad. 

"Why me?" she asked. "Tell me why, and I'll let you." 

A shaky breath exhaled against her skin. "The smell of you drives me insane," Rius whispered. "Whenever I've seen you...always in those boots and that _suit_ and moving around like a _queen_."

Nora frowned. "You've _seen_ me?"

Another shaky breath. "You _said._ " 

The need between her thighs was _urgent_ now. Nora swallowed. "Yes." 

He knew what else she was thinking. She didn't have to say it. _You're real. You're alive outside my mind and you've_ **_seen_ ** _me._ **_Who are you_** _?_

There were none of the slow, languid movements from last time. Releasing her hands, she watched the satin dress be torn into shreds and flung into the darkness. A mouth came down on her neck, beard scratching, lips tracing the slope of flesh with bites and licks as Rius cupped her breasts and began to stroke the hard peaks of her nipples with his thumbs. Teeth scraped along her collarbone and Nora whimpered.

A hand slipped between her thighs, fingers quickly slick as they stroked her folds and pushed at her slit. The sudden slow, careful intrusion of Rius' finger reminded her that it had been a very long time since she'd had sex. 

A thumb stroked against the hood of her clit, rubbing firmly against it in little circles. Nora's hips bucked upwards and she cried out his name, reaching up to his head.

Her fingers found horns. 

Her breath escaped her. 

Rius immediately withdrew but Nora dragged him back, trying to speak and failing when his mouth found her nipple. His fingers thrust harder, purposely working to keep her from talking as she wriggled beneath him, whimpering loudly. 

His tongue rubbed against the peak, and with a jolt of pure pleasure she found that the flat of the muscle was _ridged_ , soft but perfectly suited to stimulate. Rius was a _sex demon_ all right. 

"Y-you don't- have to be-"

Her voice cracked and broke into little moans as his fingers _curved_ , seeking her sweet spot. 

" _Rius_ ," she cried, riding his touch as the pleasure started to coil. "Please- I just- want-"

She moved her hands to his face, touching gently. Facial hair rasped against her fingers. Rius didn't seem to care at the moment. It almost seemed like he was too far gone, mouth moving to the other breast and licking until Nora could feel herself dripping onto his fingers. She was about ready to burst. 

"Say my name," Rius growled, lifting his head just long enough to speak before he returned to sucking at the stiff peak. She was _so_ close to working that voice out…

Nora bucked her hips, her thumbs caressing his cheeks. His right cheek was smooth until the middle, when the pad of her thumb brushed against another ridge. It wasn't like the ones on his hands. It felt like…

Pleasure crashed through her body as his fingers fucked her into an orgasm. Air escaped her completely for several seconds, and when she could finally breathe, she inhaled sharply. She wanted to piss him off. To get him back for _ignoring_ her. 

"ARTHUR!" she yelled.

Rius shook, trembling against her as he buried his head in her neck. Was it from anger? Disappointment? Sadness? All she knew was that it got the _best_ reactions out of him. 

His fingers were still thrusting in and out of her, making loud wet noises as he worked her through her peak and didn’t _stop_. She should’ve been overstimulated and sore but she wasn’t. Her thighs parted widely to let him continue. Kisses moved back up to her neck. 

“Rius,” she whined, her thumb tracing his cheek. 

“Not Arthur?” the demon asked. His voice was laboured, panting around the words. 

“Mad I said it?” she gasped, one hand reaching up to grip a horn. “He your competition?”

Those fingers moved _faster_ , ridges like the ones on his tongue suddenly rubbing against her sweet spot with a ruthless efficiency that made her whole body _writhe_ under his touches as he worked her sweet spot. 

“I said,” his thumb was rubbing faster, and she felt _fangs_ on her neck, “I’m _not_ jealous, Nora.” 

Teeth pricked her skin as a voice filled her mind.

**_It can’t be a competition if only one person is competing._ **

* * *

Nora woke up coming, all air gone from her lungs as she arched up and away from her mattress. Her heels kicked into the bed as her skin prickled, vision going blurry. She was gripping the bedsheets like they would fly away if she let go. Or maybe _she_ would fly away. 

She certainly _felt_ like she was going to. She clapped one hand over her mouth to muffle the noises. The feeling of being watched hadn’t gone. He was _still_ there, somehow, staring at her as she rocked her hips, head twisting to one side as the pleasure slowly, slowly subsided. There was no other accompanying sensation. No hands, no mouth, _nothing_. Just her climax. 

She sank bonelessly into the sheets, her face burning as she inhaled greedily. Her lungs should be burning for air. Her thighs were soaking wet, and she raised a very, _very_ shaky hand to her hair and pushed it away from her forehead, damp with sweat. 

The phantom touch of fingers stroking her walls was all the warning she got before _another_ orgasm hit, lacking the buildup but _lasting_. The seconds it should have taken stretched out until Nora was furiously wriggling against her bed, sobbing desperately into her palms as she squeezed her wet thighs together and closed her eyes. 

She was too busy trying to breathe to say anything, mind too wracked to _think_. There was sunlight coming through her curtains but Nora rolled onto her stomach as the seemingly unending peak _ended_ , leaving her panting loudly in the sudden early morning quiet. Her muscles felt like water. Sweat was cooling against her skin, and she let her head fall into her pillows, trying to keep her suddenly sensitive lower half away from the fabric that had just briefly brushed against her inner thigh. 

Well, Rius had been right about there not being any competition. She doubted Arthur Maxson could top being able to make her spontaneously cum without even touching her. 

She frowned, her mind still hazy. There was something about the way he’d said it…

Hadn’t he _shown_ her that Arthur was interested before he’d just disappeared out of the dream and woken her up? 

“What the hell did you mean by that?” she muttered. 

The prickling sensation of being watched had gone, and Nora could finally sit up in peace, groping around for her can of water. She uncapped it and took long, long swigs, ignoring the water that dripped out and hit her skin. She needed something cold right now. 

_Only one person is competing_. 

She didn’t feel like Rius was implying that he was polyamorous either. Though it would make sense. She doubted Incubi were particularly bothered about sharing. 

Nora touched her arm where the bite mark was.

No, actually, that _didn’t_ make sense. Why lay a claim if he didn’t mind sharing? And why show her Arthur Maxson’s fantasies if he didn’t want her to be with anyone other than him? 

She brushed a hand through her hair. She needed a shower, she needed to get dressed, and she needed to get back to planning that alternative route with Sturges so that she didn’t have to spend the rest of her life cleaning up the radioactive mess that Maxson would inevitably leave behind if he went along with this ‘blowing up the reactor’ plan. 

She tried to swivel around and place her feet on the floor, and her body didn’t respond. Twinges of pleasure rushed through her, and Nora let out a soft gasp. Ok, maybe...maybe those things could wait. 

Which left her far too long to think about everything Rius had said. 

She knew even as she tried to piece things together that she would need paper to jot this all down, but she did her best anyway. Thinking back to her first meeting, she made a note of all the important details. The smell of ozone. The passionfruit. The masculine scent. The last one she could vaguely understand, the second not so much, but the first...why _ozone_?

She could see this turning into one huge conspiracy theorist board, and wondered if she would be able to draw any logical conclusions from making one. 

Because her current conclusion was madness. 


	4. Chapter 4

She didn't think Jun and Marcy would appreciate her filling their lounge with paper, so Mama Murphy was perched on Nora's couch, watching her scribble all over various old sheets in pen. Nora was already questioning her own sanity. The thing had turned into a flowchart of facts that Nora had compiled, and when she finally put her pen down...well, she _still_ wasn't sure that she'd actually _gotten_ anywhere. 

There was a sheet titled 'Rius' and she had written down everything she knew about him on it. And then there was a sheet titled 'Arthur Maxson', and Nora twisted her pen around. Both of them had a beard and a scar on their right cheek. Both had hair cut short at the sides that fell to the nape of their neck. Both smelt _masculine_ , and more importantly, Nora realised, Arthur had good reason to smell like ozone. 

Not that she'd spent much time sniffing Arthur Maxson, but still. Laser rifles always had that distinctive scent and the man spent his entire time on a ship filled with laser weapons. 

On Rius' page, she'd underlined the words **didn't let me see him** and followed it up with _why?_

 _Always whispering_ went underneath it. Mama had looked it over and nodded. 

"Young," she confirmed. "Definitely young. These things can shapeshift, disguise their voices and be someone else. This one didn't. Which means he ain't been doin' this long."

Both Arthur and Rius had 'young' written on their pages. Nora was starting to think she was definitely crazy now. 

"He said he could smell me," she recalled. "He'd seen me." There was a pause. She played back all her interactions over the past few days, tapping her lip. 

Then- 

"No, no, it's a coincidence," she murmured.

"Hmmm?" Mama asked. 

"Storms have always made me...you know," Nora told her. "And there was a storm whilst I was on the Prydwen. I remember feeling...you know. And Arthur…"

_Arthur took a deep breath a second later._

She threw her pen down. "Nope. No. No, I don't believe it." 

Mama eyed the notes and then looked up at her. "Don't believe it, or don't want to?"

Nora crossed her arms. "It's not possible. Rius has been bothering me for less than a week. I've known Arthur Maxson for months. If he _were_ the same person, surely he would have done something earlier." 

The psychic shrugged. "I can't explain that for you, General. He might've just taken a while to make up his mind." 

Nora sighed, rubbing her eyes. "That still wouldn't explain how an _Incubus_ is running the Brotherhood of Steel."

"Might've been replaced," Mama pointed out. "Or possessed."

Nora's eyes widened. "Maybe he wasn't possessed until recently, then." She swallowed. "Which is why it took so long." 

Mama sighed. "Oh boy. That...that ain't good." She pulled the paper towards her. "So, what are you gonna do?" 

"I have to talk to him anyway," Nora admitted. "Might as well get this over with."

Mama's eyes widened. "You're gonna go up there? Don't tell you're going alone!"

Nora shrugged. "Listen, what's he going to do, hurt me? He said he wouldn't. There are hundreds of people up on the ship, they'll be able to help me." 

"Don't do anything reckless," Mama warned. "Don't push your luck. If he starts getting dangerous, run for it."

"He's not gonna hurt me." Nora gathered up the papers and folded them up, putting them in the bin. "What's the point of haunting my dreams if I'm there in person?"

* * *

She did actually bring the plans Sturges had made. Just in case they wanted to talk business instead. 

Maybe after Nora was done shouting at him. 

Usually, getting on the Prydwen required Maxson sending her a Vertibird, but she hadn't arranged anything with him and the idea of calling to ask for one seemed very embarrassing all of a sudden. Blurting out questions about him being a sex demon was something she could easily see herself doing, and over the _radio_ …

But it would take her some time to get to Cambridge and she didn't like the idea of going out alone at night. 

Radio it was. 

It didn't take long for someone to pick up her broadcast. As the sky darkened, she could hear the aircraft above her, and when the Vertibird appeared, Nora let out a sigh of relief. She'd been slightly worried that if Maxson knew she knew, then he had done something like ban her from the ship. But it landed in front of her, Anna Wade's familiar face watching her from the cockpit, and Nora climbed aboard without another word. 

She couldn't stop fidgeting as the Prydwen loomed closer. It was all well and good to tell Mama Murphy that she was safe and nothing bad would happen, but the truth was that Nora didn't _know_ that and it was making her nervous. Logically, after all he'd said and done, he had no interest in hurting her. But if Nora had uncovered a dark secret…

She suddenly wished Preston was with her. 

The magnetic clamps holding the bird fast felt pretty final as the Vertibird docked, and the way out onto the flight deck opened up. She got out, and let Wade take the lead, escorting Nora across the deck and through the door. Nora took a deep breath as they came inside, and the smell of ozone almost overwhelmed her. 

Well, that was one tick for her theory. 

Maxson was standing in the back room, as usual. Wade announced her.

Nora watched him flinch at the words _General Pendleton_. 

Wade looked between the two of them, her brow furrowing, but Maxson turned around and dismissed her. The Lancer didn't question her orders, though she did throw Nora a confused look as she left. 

Nora took another deep breath. 

Well, he _definitely_ smelt masculine. 

Her eyes fell on the railing behind him, and then widened. 

Part of the metal was twisted, mangled, like it had been _squeezed_ , and when Nora looked up at Maxson's placid expression, the twin emotions of fear and arousal shot through her. 

Maxson inhaled sharply, just as Nora wondered who was going to talk first. 

"General." There was a breathless edge to his voice. "I hadn't expected to see you back on the Prydwen so soon. Have you found an alternative route?" 

She had to admit, she did want to see him squirm as she pulled a holotape out of her jacket. Her hands were bare as she held the tape out to him, which meant that when he took the tape from her, their fingers brushed. Maxson snatched his hand back like he'd been burned, and turned it over. 

"Sturges found an old cooling tunnel in the river that leads straight into the Institute," she explained. "It involves getting very wet, and probably swallowing a few rads, but you told me you can deal with that and I trust you." 

He looked up from the tape. Nora's eyes darted up to see if the tips of his ears were red. 

"So, now that we've got a way in without the need for Mark 28s, we can figure out a different way to penetrate the enemy and have them on their knees," she continued. 

There was a hint of pink in his cheeks and he tucked the tape away hurriedly, straightening up and clasping his hands behind his back. 

"I'm impressed," he admitted. "I wasn't sure there even _would_ be another way in."

Nora's hands found her hips, and she cocked them a little. "What can I say, I really got my teeth into this. I wanted to make sure nobody left any more marks on this place." She took a few steps forward. Maxson's breath hitched, just a little, as she looked up at him. "Institute's been digging their claws into the Commonwealth for far too long. They've been pretty rough with this place."

Maxson nodded, his eyes fixed on her. "Agreed."

If she stepped any closer, that would probably be too much for him. "I never asked about the Capital Wasteland," she realised. "What's it like? I bet it's taken a few licks in its time."

Maxson's expression didn't change, though he shifted on the spot, and Nora wondered if she needed to keep going. 

"It makes this place look like a verdant jungle," he told her. 

Nora's brows rose. "You're not," this was either a terrible pun or a great way to tease him, "seRius."

His throat definitely bobbed. "It's been much better since we activated the water purifier."

She nodded. "Sounds like the problems have been pretty deep." 

Maxson's jaw clenched. This was _fun._

The scent of passionfruit filled the air. Nora's brows rose. "Can you smell something?" she asked lightly. "It's...kind of fruity, really familiar. I don't think it's mutfruit. It doesn't have that radioactive bite."

There was an audible exhale as he swallowed, and Nora rubbed her arm as she took a deep breath. "Passionfruit. That's so weird. I don't think it's possible, though. All the trees died after the bombs fell. It was my favourite fruit." 

"I have work I need to get back to," he said hurriedly, "so if you need any assistance, my staff will be able to help you."

A very immature snorting escaped Nora before she could stop it, and she turned around with a nod. "I'll see you tonight then." 

Arthur made a noise. She shot him a glance over her shoulder. His cheeks were burning red. Nora turned on her heel. "Or are you going to pretend you don't know what I'm talking about?" 

He bristled, his shoulders tensing. "Not out here," he finally said. 

Nora leaned back against the door. "I'm not going anywhere with you alone right now, no offense. Or maybe full offense. I'm not sure." She gazed at him. "Are you even the real Arthur Maxson?"

He nodded. "There's only me." 

"Bullshit." Nora stared at him. "How do I know you're not possessed?" 

He shrugged. Boy did he look his age when he did that. "Because no one else here is."

"No one else?" she repeated. "Who knows?"

Arthur's brow rose. "All of them."

Nora's eyes widened. Ok. She hadn't been expecting _that_. "All of them," she repeated. "And they don't have a problem with you being a literal demon?"

He crossed his arms. "They shouldn't. It would be hypocritical of them if they did."

Nora's mouth went dry and she sagged into the door frame. "Wait…"

He cleared his throat. "I should explain for full disclosure that you're the only human on this ship."

Her eyes widened. "What?" 

"Protocol is to change the soldiers when they reach adulthood," Arthur continued. 

_Okay, so the Prydwen is full of sex demons. That's...ok. Ok. What...the hell. HOW?_

"Change?" she repeated. "Are you saying you weren't _born_ a...a demon?" 

Arthur shook his head. "I was human four years ago. Two years ago, even." 

"And you changed when you reached adulthood," Nora realised. "Ok. How and why?" 

Arthur paused. His eyes dropped to the floor briefly, before they finally met hers. "There's a friend," he began. "She worked with us to fix the purifier that I mentioned. Whilst we were working on it, she disappeared into an old state park that had turned into a swamp over the past two centuries. Something...something there _changed_ her. She still doesn't know how it happened."

Nora stuck to her space by the door but she was increasingly aware that there were sex demons literally all around her. "And she changed you when you were 18?" 

"Yes and no." Arthur leaned back against the rails. "She was partnered with one of our Elders, Sarah Lyons, very early on, before Sarah took command. On one mission, Sarah was wounded, and Una gave her a blood transfusion. When Sarah woke up…"

"Okay." Nora nodded. "What then?"

"I was 11 when Sarah's father died and she took over," Arthur told her. "Sarah," his jaw tensed, "died in battle. The next Elder started asking Una questions about her abilities. Una vanished without a trace a week later. She left me a note to say she was sorry and she was going to travel. I didn't think she was even alive until she showed up 5 years later." 

"So you were 16?" Nora asked.

"And I was the Elder," Arthur added. 

"Jesus," she muttered. "You don't exactly leave much time to learn do you?" 

"I killed a Deathclaw and stopped a super mutant army," Arthur told her. Was he _pouting_? "And everyone else available was a poor choice." 

"So what happened when Una showed up?" Nora asked. 

"She'd spent years researching what she was and what had happened to her," Arthur replied. "And she was offering us the same power."

"And you took it?" Nora asked, pushing off from the door and taking a few steps forward. "No thought about turning yourself into a demon?" 

"Not exactly." He shifted. "It took me two years to trust that it was actually...safe. I had to see that Una was trustworthy still."

"Smart." Nora nodded. "So, then everyone else agreed to it?" 

"The ones who didn't aren't on the ship," Arthur said. "Anyone under 18 is on the ground, and the ones that didn't take the blood are back in the Citadel." 

Nora crossed her arms. "So now that I know _how_ you ended up being able to show up in my dreams," she stared him down, "mind explaining _why_?" 

Arthur cleared his throat. "Not out here." 

Nora fought down the heat that tried to rise in her. "You want me to go somewhere private with you whilst you explain what _exactly_ you were doing in my dreams for three nights?"

His cheeks burned. "It's not like that."

Nora's brow rose. "Mhmm."

"I'm not exactly comfortable talking about this in public," he added. 

Nora blinked. "And I wasn't exactly comfortable wondering if people were able to hear the noises I was making thanks to you." 

He licked his lips. "Nobody heard you. I didn't want them to." 

Oh. "Well, thanks," she mumbled. Then she cleared her throat. "But my point still stands." 

Arthur swallowed. "Most the of people here smell like radiation. I noticed it after Una turned me. But you...didn't smell anything like that. The first time I met you, I…wanted you." 

Nora felt her ears burning. "But our first meeting was months ago," she pointed out. "And you only started doing this four days ago." 

"Is it wrong that I wanted to get to know you?" Arthur asked, frowning. 

_Mama Murphy, we have made SO many mistakes here_ , Nora thought as she gazed at the Elder. _Oh my god. I'm gonna burn all those papers when I get home._ "Not at all," she replied. "But still, why now?" 

His whole face was pink. "You started your cycle." 

_Oh._ "That doesn't explain the fact that you hid yourself the whole time. Or the fact that you wouldn't let me see you. Oh, and what the _hell_ was all that about the- when you showed me- _us_?" 

Arthur coughed. "You weren't supposed to figure out that it wasn't a dream," he admitted. 

Nora blinked. "You're not serious."

"I am." He gazed at her. "I was...trying to find out what you liked without having to ask. But...then you slapped yourself awake."

Nora snorted. "You are _literally_ created to infiltrate dreams."

"I haven't exactly practiced much," he retorted.

 _Well, Mama was right about him not having much experience with this._ "So why didn't you let me see you?" 

"I still look like me," he replied.

"Just with horns and claws," she pointed out. 

Arthur scratched his neck. "Yes. But you would have guessed it was me immediately." 

"Ok, that question is answered." Nora nodded. "So, the 'showing me your own fantasy and then kicking me out when I said your name' thing, that part of the plan?" 

"None of this was _part of the plan_ ," Arthur stressed. "You didn't want a stranger touching you so I...dug around to see what you liked. And I...found _me_." 

He sounded genuinely surprised. Nora was almost tempted to reach for him. "You didn't think you would?" 

An absent hand scratched the Deathclaw scar on his cheek. "No."

"So let me get this straight." Nora took a few more steps towards him and watched his eyes widen slightly, his lips parting. "You didn't know if I was interested, so instead of _asking_ me, you created an elaborate distraction in order to find out the kinds of things I was into and...then what?" She raised a hand before he could respond. "You pretty much told me last night it was you. I wasn't all that shy about...using your name." She started. "Wait, you never explained why I got kicked out of your dream." 

Arthur couldn't look her in the eye. "I lost control." 

"You lost control?" she said with a laugh. "Really? Because I said your name? Your _actual_ name? Which reminds me, who's Rius?" 

"It's...part of the name I got when I took the blood," Arthur said. "My human name is Arthur."

"And your demon name?" Nora asked. 

He shook his head. "That's a secret. Those things have power." 

"Power?" Her brow furrowed. 

"If anyone knew how, they could use all those names to bind us to them," he told her. "Imagine someone else getting hold of our army and using them." 

Nora didn't want to imagine it. "So, you lost control." 

"I could see what was in your head," he said. "I wanted you to know what was in mine. And then you thought I was _lying_ …?"

Nora folded her arms. "I'm 29, Arthur."

Apparently, awake or asleep, saying his name was a weakness of his. A soft moan escaped him and it took him a moment to reply. 

"And?" he finally asked. 

Her brows raised. "And I'm almost a decade older than you?"

His gaze didn't falter. "I'm not seeing any problems here." 

Nora finally chuckled weakly. "You, uh, like older women?" 

Arthur leaned in and Nora's breath caught. 

"Sarah was the first woman I had a crush on and there were 9 years between us." 

She pressed her lips together, and this time the heat was impossible to ignore. "So, the whole _not showing up_ the night before last, and then you basically _telling_ me it was you last night? What was _that_ about?" 

Arthur leaned back again. "You made me lose control, and that was with me ten feet away. If I'd lost control again…"

Nora grinned. "You were embarrassed." 

He swallowed. "I was going to wait for when you next came to the Prydwen and then tell you. But then...you…" 

Oh yes. She'd _summoned_ him. "And last night?"

"I was tired of waiting." He gazed down at the dented railings. "You made me do that, by the way," he added. "I was looking out through the window and I heard you say my name. I didn't realise I'd done it until I pulled my hands away."

"That explains why you took a little while to come to me," she realised. 

He licked his lips. "I had no intention of _visiting_ you whilst I was in public."

Nora remembered watching her reflection kiss that mouth. She swallowed. "So," she stepped back, "you answered all my questions." 

He looked down, trying not to give away the long breath he took. "What will you do now?" 

Nora cocked her hips, arms crossed tightly over her chest. "I don't know," she admitted. "I'm trying to work out how I feel right now. I'm not going to lie to you, Arthur. Invading my dreams didn't always leave me with the best impression of _Rius_."

The Elder drew into himself a little, face drawn in a nervous expression. "But…?"

" _But_ ," Nora paused, "I'm not going to lie about _all_ of my feelings. I never wanted the dreams to stop, just to see who was responsible for them. Which, let me tell you, was a relief when I found out it was just you." 

His brow quirked. " _Just_ me?"

"Someone I trust," she said. "And like. Although maybe that's the pheromones talking."

"I can't control those," Arthur apologised. 

Nora nodded. "What do you want out of this, Arthur? What am _I_? Am I just for fun, or…?"

Arthur paused. "I want you," he admitted. "Upstairs, so I can touch you. Properly."

Nora's heart skipped a beat. "You think I'm crazy enough to go upstairs with an Incubus?"

Arthur looked at her intently. "I think you will if it's me."


	5. Chapter 5

Well, he wasn't wrong.

He gazed at her, waiting for her to reply and prove him wrong, and Nora waited for him to reach out and grab her. 

It took her a moment to understand that Arthur was not going to carry her up there. He was waiting for her to move towards the ladder of her own free will. Her heart skipped. If she wanted to, she was free to leave. 

Nora didn't particularly want to leave.

She stepped backwards out of the room, watching his eyes follow her as she went. She reached the ladder, one hand pressing against a rung. Arthur strode forward, and her breath caught, but he moved past her to the stairs leading down to where Kells was. 

Nora's eyes widened and she wondered how much of that Kells had heard. Oh god.

"Lancer Captain," Arthur briefly shot her a look before gazing back down the stairs, "the Prydwen is yours until further notice."

There was a loud, obvious cough from below. Nora's cheeks burned.

"Understood, sir," Kells replied. 

Arthur looked up. Nora put one foot on the step and turned around, just as a hand touched hers. She stiffened. Turned to look behind her. Arthur was standing there, and yet he hadn't made a sound as he moved. 

"Do...do I even wanna know how you did that?" she asked. 

Arthur grinned at her boyishly. Nora was pretty sure she would find out. 

She could feel him watching her as she climbed up the ladder, and Nora was suddenly acutely aware of how her suit clung to her ass as she reached the top and stood. A tiny wisp of air brushed at her hair and Nora looked behind her once more to see Arthur at her back, somehow already up the ladder and gazing at her. 

"Are you going to be like this the whole evening?" Nora asked. 

Did his eyes just _glow_ a little?

Arthur moved around the hatch, and began walking towards his quarters. "Would you rather I wasn't?" 

Nora followed. Heat was already spreading through her as she silently began to realise that _oh_ , this was actually happening. Arthur opened his door, and Nora barely hesitated before she was slipping past him and into his room.

The door closed. 

Nora expected his hands on her immediately but it didn't happen. Instead, she looked behind her to see Arthur pressing a hand to the walls. They shimmered briefly before they returned to their usual metallic look. 

His eyes were definitely glowing this time. 

A bright purple light ringed his pupils, and it didn't go away as he straightened up and looked at her. Nora's brows raised, and she stepped towards the table, taking in the sight of him. He returned the look, purple eyes seeming to drink her in. That warmth suffused her as his gaze seemed to hold her in place. 

Then he blinked. "Gen- I mean-"

"Nora," she said with a soft laugh. "Nervous?"

His lips pressed together, fingers hooking into his gloves and tugging. The confidence of just a few minutes ago seemed to have evaporated. "I...yes." 

The reminder that Arthur Maxson was, at his core, only in his early twenties hit Nora like a truck and she stepped forward just as he did, her hands reaching up to wrap around the back of his neck. Sure, he was a sex demon, but-

"Arthur," it still got a soft moan out of him, "have you ever done this before?" 

There was a long pause. Nora was reminded of last night when she'd accused him of ignoring her and he'd taken a long time to respond. 

"No," he finally admitted. "But I know everything. It's knowledge we're gifted with upon taking the blood." 

Nora's brows rose. _That's useful._ "Ok. But receiving knowledge about this whole thing doesn't mean you're immediately _less_ _nervous_ about doing it for the first time." She leaned in close, and his arms wrapped around her waist as she curled some of his hair around her finger. "How about we take it slow?" 

Arthur's answer was to lean down and kiss her. 

It was something that had been painfully missing from her dreams, and the force and passion behind his kisses was like a debilitating bolt of heat that made Nora's legs buckle, body pressing hard against his. Arthur fell with her, his back hitting the wall as his lips pulled away just long enough to catch a breath before he dived back in for another kiss that stole the air from her lungs. This time, the heat coiled between her legs and Nora groaned, the sound muffled by his mouth. Her fingers gripped his hair tightly, and when he growled into her lips, her arm throbbed. It was a familiar sound. It was the noise he’d made when she’d tried to find out who he was the first night. 

Nora pulled back, pausing. When Arthur's eyes opened, pulsing purple, Nora grabbed tighter, from the roots, and pulled again. Arthur's lips parted, lashes fluttering as his eyes fought to stay open. The scent of passionfruit was thick and heavy in the air now and Nora took a deep breath of it, looking up at the slightly panting Elder in curiosity. 

"Arthur, why the hell _can_ I smell passionfruit?" Nora finally asked. 

His cheeks flushed. "It's me," he admitted. "It's my...it's the smell I make when I'm...aroused."

Nora blinked. "I see. Why passionfruit?"

His hands ran down her back to squeeze her rear. "It's not," he replied. "It's...psychosomatic. It changes based on your favourite flavour." 

"Oh," Nora murmured. 

She dragged him back for another kiss and found herself where he used to be, ass pressing against the wall behind her as Arthur pinned her there using his hips, with a strength that made her shiver expectantly. His hands grabbed her thighs, squeezing gently as they ran slowly up towards her butt. Nora sank down just a little, and as Arthur pressed forward, his erection pushed at her inner thigh. 

Nora bucked, and when Arthur groaned, his fingers dug into her ass. Was it just her, or did his fingernails seem _sharper_? Hell, as she kissed him again, she was certain she could feel teeth nibble along her lip that didn't feel human at all. Part of her wanted to keep pushing to see how much she could make him change whilst they were still fully clothed like this. Her fingers tangled back into his hair and pulled. 

Deep rumbling noises erupted from Arthur’s chest and buzzed against her mouth. He crushed her between him and the wall, lapping at her lip quickly, hitching her thighs wide open either side of his waist and grinding down _hard_ against the apex of her thighs. Nora whimpered, one hand dropping to his ass and grabbing hold. His butt was ridiculously firm. She squeezed it a couple times for good measure.

Arthur chuckled. Nora's lips were tingling when he leaned back, and she licked them, surprised at just how sensitive they suddenly felt. 

"Slow enough?" she asked gently. 

" **Too** slow," he grunted, and picked her up without another noise of effort, carrying her over to the couch. 

Nora clung to him, nuzzling gently against his neck. Those purple eyes were still burning into her skin, and as Arthur took a seat heavily, sitting her in his lap, she took a moment to gaze into them, marvelling. Not that he gave her long. His mouth was pressing insistently against hers once more, dragging her against him. One hand cupped her face, the other draping over her ass and squeezing. He seemed to really like doing that…

Arthur nibbled those inhuman teeth over her lip again and then pressed his lips to the corner of her mouth, trailing kisses down her jaw and finding her neck. Nora tilted her head up with a moan, her hips grinding down into his. 

Arthur _growled_.

The sound went straight between her thighs. 

His hands grabbed her coat, pulling it off in one smooth motion and tossing it over a nearby chair. The hat stayed on just a moment longer before it joined the heavy fabric, and Arthur was unzipping her suit, almost ripping it as he dragged it down to expose her shoulders. Teeth and lips marked up her neck, and when Nora shifted, she felt her underwear pressing wetly against her slit. Her fingers curled into his hair. A soft moan escaped her lips. She could hear Arthur panting against her skin as he moved back to her ass. 

“I could **_eat_** you,” he rumbled.

There was a strange _edge_ to his voice, like another layer of sound just underneath it that punctuated his words. His teeth pricked her neck, just shy of breaking the skin. The sharp twinge of pain made Nora’s hips buck. Heat flared in her core. She pulled back, her eyes roaming the Elder’s face. 

His skin was changing, turning a pale, lavender-grey colour that had nothing to do with a flushed complexion. Her thumb smoothed across his cheek. It caught on a sudden hard spot of cartilage, and Nora brushed it again, curious. 

“You’re...different,” she panted, as he reached up and pulled her suit further, hooking the fabric briefly into the crook of her elbow. A brief prick of claws touched her bare back and Nora stiffened, her lips parting. 

The straps of her bra came loose as he unhooked her, but she barely noticed it as she watched him. He wasn’t shifting completely - most of him still seemed human - but there was a hint of that rough cartilage showing on his neck, around his forehead. They were a much darker shade of that muted purple-grey, but otherwise didn’t seem painful or something that would damage her. 

“I **am** a demon,” he reminded her with a slightly breathless chuckle, voice still holding that strange layer to it. 

Nora rolled her eyes. “I didn’t forget.”

Arthur laughed.

She raised her hand to his neck as he peppered her jaw with kisses, unbuckling the collar and then slipping her fingers beneath his coat. Arthur bucked upwards, erection pressing against her apex, as he shrugged himself out of the bulky battlecoat. As Nora’s body met his once more, her bare skin felt the heat radiating from him. He was far hotter than any regular human and there was a _smell_ to his skin now, a combined scent of masculine musk, ozone, and extinguished candles that mixed with the passionfruit. Her breath caught. The smell was like a wave of heat down her spine, and pooling between her legs. Nora wondered if it was the pheromones, or if Arthur Maxson just turned her on that much.

His teeth scratched at her again, one hand pressing against her back to keep her from falling as he dragged off one sleeve after the other. The hand slid down to her ass, coaxing her to kneel up so he could tug the suit down. Arthur let his lips follow her neck down as she braced her arms against the back of the couch, mouth finding her clavicle, then the space just above her sternum. 

The suit caught on her boots. 

Nora leaned back, sighing as she reached for her shoes. “Sorry, I’ll-”

Those purple eyes _flared_ , and the seams of her suit split, the blue fabric spilling out of the tops of the thigh-highs and falling into his hands. It left Nora in nothing but a loose, falling bra and her panties, which were now soaked as her eyes widened, gazing at him. A little more of that cartilage decorated his skin, growing over his cheekbones, but Nora was more distracted by the suddenly ruined suit.

“How-” she gaped, “how did- _how_?” 

“I just **can** ,” he told her, his grin boyish despite the purple eyes. 

“Those are my only clothes,” Nora breathed, tugging at the cloth. 

Arthur leaned forward and pressed his lips to the swell of her breast, balling up the suit and tossing it onto the table. “I can fix it,” he assured her, reaching to grab her ass. 

“You’d _better,_ ” Nora grumbled, and then his teeth hooked into the cup of her bra and he tugged it down. 

Nora let her bra fall, and Arthur whisked it away to join the rest of her clothes as he kissed his way back up her neck, nipping at her once again until she was flush against him, her fingers running through his hair and holding tight. Her hips rocked against the bulge tenting his flight suit. A hand fell to his collar, and she tugged at it. 

“Hey,” she panted. “No fair.” 

Arthur’s laughter was teasing rather than mocking as he grasped hold of her underwear and ripped it off, tossing it onto the growing pile. Nora realised, as he dragged her down against his erection, that there was in fact something more arousing than being naked whilst her partner wasn’t, and apparently it just involved keeping her boots on. 

“You smell **_fantastic_**.” Arthur’s voice came out slightly broken, and still with that strange layer to it. His nose pressed to her neck and he inhaled deeply, both hands grasping her thighs to spread them wider. Nora felt herself pulse expectantly, hands still locked around the unbuckled collar, and Arthur’s tongue swept up her throat, a kiss pressing just below her jaw. 

“Can you take your clothes off, please?” Nora gasped, rocking her hips against him. “You seem to...have a pretty easy way of doing so.”

Arthur’s chuckle was breathless, but he did as she asked, sitting back. Nora watched the seam down the middle of his suit simply split, revealing the powerful body below. She pushed her fingers past the broken black fabric to tease along the dark brown hair underneath, and noticed that the skin along his stomach was almost completely purple-grey, and that the hard cartilage seemed to trail upwards, almost framing the outline of his muscles. The fabric fell away under her touch, revealing more of him to her, and she eagerly followed it with her hands, pushing away the broken suit to watch, enraptured, as Arthur panted below her. 

Whatever the muted purple skin was, it covered the outside of his body - his shoulders, the slopes of muscle between neck and shoulder, down the outside of his arms to the back of his hand. She reached for his palm, turning it over to examine the markings. Just like in her dream. Ridges and bumps. They continued down his sides, and as the fabric stripped to the waist, Nora realised they covered his hipbones. They curled up briefly, making sharp points that followed the v of his hips down to the tops of his thighs. And from there, it disappeared beneath the suit. Arthur pulled off his holotag and kicked off his boots as she knelt up, pulling the suit away. The markings continued, as she’d thought, hiding briefly beneath the white cotton boxers before continuing down the outside of his thighs. They reached his knees, before engulfing the whole of his calves down to the tips of his toes. She trailed a finger along them, amazed. 

Nora felt him staring. When she looked up, those purple eyes were fixed on her, his face placid until he licked his lips. 

“You ok?” she asked softly. 

Arthur nodded, blinking suddenly. “It’s **unusual** ,” he admitted. “Taking **this** form.”

Nora leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his neck. “What’s easier, human or demon?”

“Right now? **Demon** ,” he told her. 

Despite how clearly inhuman the rest of his body was, his face seemed to be resisting the change. Nora leaned back far enough to cup his face. “Arthur,” she murmured.

He moaned. 

“I want to see you.” 

The cotton boxers came loose around his waist, and Nora kept her eyes on him as she reached down and pulled them away, raising her hand to brush through his hair. Arthur nodded, purple eyes closing. Nora did the same, lashes fluttering shut as she leaned in for a kiss. She could _feel_ him change beneath her, tremors rushing through him, his hips bucking up. The tip of his cock briefly stroked against her slit and she whimpered, pulling him tight against her. His skin was _hot_ , and now it was tougher, the markings feeling textured beneath her arms when she wrapped them around his neck again.

Demon claws pricked her ass briefly as Arthur grabbed hold. His _mouth_ was suddenly textured in places, and with the new, strange sensitivity in her lips, she was quickly openly moaning as the kisses got fiercer. 

That strange layer in his voice got _stranger_. Distorted, broken, like there was more than one Arthur moaning all at once. And it sounded _amazing_. 

And that _smell_ …

Less ozone, more masculine, more passionfruit, and the faint scent of extinguished candles that once again rolled over her in a wave of heat that Nora could feel as slick between her thighs. She gasped softly, drawing more of it in. 

The man below her slowly stopped trembling. Nora started to lean back and Arthur dragged her close again, deepening the kiss. She grunted, and one hand snaked up to his hair, grasping a firm handful. Arthur’s lips parted. He let her drag him away from her lips, and Nora finally opened her eyes.

His skin was completely purple, a pale lavender-grey that faded into a dark, regal purple. He still had his hair and beard, and she raised a hand to touch the scar she’d traced whilst she had still been dreaming. His eyes were closed, but for the moment, Nora fixed her own gaze on his horns.

They were about the length of his head, and such a dark purple that they were almost black. They curled either side of his head like a ram’s, and her fingers traced them. Arthur moaned, keeping his eyes tightly shut. She felt those claws pricking again. Nora gripped his horns gently, watching his eyelids flutter briefly, and then, chuckling, she used them to pull him closer until their lips met. 

Arthur was much more confident with his eyes closed, and his hands slid up her back, claws scratching gently along her arms before he ran the tips of his fingers against the underside of her arm, his touch meeting her clavicle. Just as he began to wind down towards her breasts, Nora pulled his head away, still gripping the horns. 

"Open your eyes, Arthur," she ordered softly. 

There was a long pause, followed by a heavy breath. Nora waited, her hands gently petting the horns. Little moans escaped his lips, and she scratched her nails along them, watching as his lips pulled back, baring those teeth. 

"I want to see you," she said. 

**"You won't,"** he muttered. 

Nora scratched her nails along the horns again and Arthur reached up, crushing her mouth to his as his hips began to rock upwards, the tip of his cock rubbing expectantly against her slit as the passionfruit smell became overwhelming. 

"Arthur!" she gasped. "Arthur, _fuck_ , I'm gonna- _uh!_ \- leave if you don't-!"

The sudden onslaught of kisses stopped, leaving Nora's mouth tingling and a little sore. She opened her eyes, fixing them on the demon sitting beneath her. Waiting. 

**"Ready?"** Arthur grunted. **"It's...strange."**

Nora cupped his scarred cheek. "You've got purple skin, horns and claws, Arthur. It's been strange the moment you tried to make me think I was dreaming." 

Arthur coughed, and then he opened his eyes. 

The white sclera were pitch black. His irises were catlike, slitted, surrounded by the burning purple gaze he'd been sporting for quite a while now. There was no hiding her gasp, and Arthur immediately shied away, looking towards a wall on his left. Nora reached up to cup his face. 

"Well, you weren't wrong," she murmured. "It is strange." She grasped his hand, holding it up to gaze over the ridged purple skin and the blunted claws. "But like I said, it was already strange." 

Arthur looked back, his eyes darting to where her dark fingers were wrapped around his purple hand. **"Still planning on leaving?"** he finally asked. 

Nora grinned, and ran a hand through his hair. "Wouldn't dream of it." 

His brow quirked. **"Was that a pun?"**

Nora grabbed hold of his horns and dragged him in for a kiss. 

A low growl erupted in Arthur's throat, deep and inhuman. Nora groaned, and found his hands in her hair, bobby pins coming loose and disappearing from her bun without a hint of pain or tugging. She drew back to laugh, to tell him how impressive that was, and Arthur refused to let her go, the kiss unrelenting. Nora melted into his lap, whimpering. 

_I thought he said he was a virgin!_ she managed to think in between scattered pictures of him pulling her straight down onto his cock.

**_I also said we received knowledge on how to cause the pleasure we feed on, but I guess after the horns and the glowing eyes, things got a bit distracting._ **

Nora yanked her head back from Arthur's, her eyes wide. "How did-"

Arthur pushed a lock of hair away from her face. **"Telepathy,"** he replied. **"I can read your mind and talk to you so long as I'm kissing you. Or,"** he ran a finger down her neck, **"anything else that requires my mouth."**

The sudden concept of having Arthur's mouth between her thighs and still be able to hear his voice actually made her drip. She felt it run down her thigh, and Arthur took a deep breath. **“I’m suddenly a lot less nervous,”** he murmured, kissing along her jaw. 

Nora swallowed. “What...I mean...what, what’s the... _plan_?”

 **“I told you, I don’t exactly** **_have_ ** **one,”** he said with a soft laugh. 

“You’re Arthur Maxson,” she pointed out. “You’re meant to be a master tactician.”

His brow quirked, a small smile on his lips. **“I have...** **_ideas_** **. No solid plan.”** There was a brief nervousness in his face as his mouth twitched. **“What do you think?”**

Nora kissed him. What had he said? He could read her mind? 

**_Nora…_ **

She nipped at his lip before pressing her lips against his once more. _Watch._

Half a year’s worth of sexual fantasies involving Arthur Maxson had never been more than a thought away, and now she let them run through her mind like the filthiest film imaginable, listening to him moan as each one played out and then ended. She could taste that passionfruit scent on her tongue, and it curled down her spine once more like a warm hand that pressed between her thighs. 

**_You’re making me wish I just kissed you during our first meeting and coaxed this out myself._ **

His voice seemed breathless. Maybe it was his age. The idea that even his telepathy was being affected by his arousal made Nora chuckle. 

_I would have slapped you._

Her need suddenly spiked, an unbearable heat that throbbed between her thighs and prickled over her skin. It was like the worst of the times when Nate had edged her. 

**_Would you have been able to resist if I'd done this to you, though?_ **

Nora broke away from the kiss to gasp, grabbing Arthur’s horns. “Did- what- how-”

There was a smug grin on his purple face. **“That last one was interesting.”**

Nora’s brow furrowed, and she tugged on the horns, watching those eyes flare. “Stop...showing off!”

Her only warning was a pair of hands clamping around her waist before she was lying on her back, and Arthur Maxson was crawling over her. 

**"As you wish."**

He leaned down to claim her her mouth in another rough kiss, his hands grasping her thighs. 

Despite the now burning arousal flushing her whole body, the sensation of the kisses was still pleasantly distracting, and it was only when the length of his erection laid against her clit that Nora broke away, pushing her hand against his chest to make him sit up and let the light show what was between his thighs. Her eyes widened, and Arthur immediately grasped her hand, lifting it to his lips. 

The whole of Arthur's cock was dark purple. He was a decent length, and uncut, which she should have expected since she doubted the Wasteland cared all that much about stopping boys from masturbating. She reached down to take him in her hand, listening to those distorted groans. There were ridges lining the length of him, rubbing at her hand, not too hard, just enough that she immediately knew she’d be feeling them the moment he finally got in her. 

Arthur turned her hand over and pressed his lips to her pulse, inhaling the scent of her. 

And there was something at the base there, something a little thicker. Nora cupped it, and Arthur bared his teeth, a shuddering groan escaping him. She stroked it, reaching both hands down to wrap around his cock. 

**"Nora,"** his voice hitched, **"what,** **_mm_** **, are you doing?"**

"I want to touch you." 

Nora slid down a little and got closer. The ridges _flared_ as his cock twitched, though she _felt_ that rather than seeing it, thanks to how dark it was. She ran a finger up and down the length of him before she grasped him. The head touched her palm, and Nora pulled her hand away to feel that it was wet.

And glowing.

She raised it to her lips, eyes fixed on Arthur as she lapped away the mess. 

The taste of passionfruit flooded her tongue. 

Her eyes widened. "Oh," she whispered. 

Arthur surged forward, kissing her roughly. Nora grasped his shoulders, running her hands over his chest and back as his hips pressed against hers, ridges rubbing against her clit. She almost came then and there, rocking up into him. She couldn't help clawing at him, arching up to try and coax him into fucking her. Nora tried to lift herself a little and angle him against her slit.

The demon caught her, pinning her down as their lips came apart. She watched his head drop, and his mouth fastened over one of her nipples. He cupped it, the purple fingers looking otherworldly against her own dark skin, and she hooked her hands around his horns again as his tongue swiped against her breast. It was ridged, just like it had been in her dreams. Nora almost screamed, shaking desperately under the sudden pleasure as her nails dug into him. She briefly worried about those sharp teeth she'd felt earlier, but when no pain came, she threw her head back, clapping a hand over her mouth to stifle her moans. 

**_Nobody's going to hear you if you scream,_ ** Arthur reassured her. **_Be as loud as you want. Please._ **

She let her nails scrape along his horns again as she rocked furiously into him, unable to get any stimulation where she needed it. Arthur reached down with one hand, hooking her thigh up under his arm as his tongue teased the stiff little peak, lips sucking until it was almost sore. Then his head moved, and he draped her leg over his back before he raised his thumb to her breast, taking the now vacant spot his mouth had left on its trail to her other breast. Nora watched, her whole body burning with need as he gently rolled his tongue over the untouched peak. Her head fell back, and she ran her nails through his hair, her voice breaking as she whimpered. 

A brief, prickling sensation swept over wherever he had left damp with saliva. His ridged thumb caught Nora's nipple again, and she let out a sharp _yelp_ as the skin was suddenly abnormally sensitive. It wasn't quite as intense as her clit but it had her writhing underneath him, grabbing at his head to anchor him. 

**_A fun trick, right?_ **

"H _ow_?" Nora gasped. But honestly, at this point, she felt like she could just answer any one of these questions with the simple answer of 'I'm an Incubus.' And god, she was enjoying that reason so much…

**_Saliva._ **

Arthur released her nipple, kissing her sternum. His eyes were locked on hers as his mouth slowly trailed downwards, teeth and tongue leaving little licks and nips all over her belly. Nora's stomach filled with butterflies and in that instant, she was transfixed by the sight of the tongue that briefly appeared from his mouth. The middle of it was pale purple, but the outside of it was dark, and as Nora watched him slide down to between her thighs, she suddenly remembered the ridges along it and felt herself _drip._

The first touch of his mouth hit her thigh, briefly avoiding where she wanted it to be in favour of his lips and tongue sucking marks into the dark skin that he trailed his blunted claws over before he turned his head to do the same to her other leg. Nora's fingers grasped his horns, trying to tug his head where the throbbing was the most intense, but he just dug his teeth firmly into her thigh and refused to budge until she let go with a moan.

Arthur laughed in that distorted voice of his, and Nora gave him a half hearted glare. His claws glided along her thigh. **"I'm fully aware you out rank me, but I didn't realise you wanted to take control."**

Nora stared at him in amazement. This was a playful side that she'd never seen from Arthur. Realisation washed over her. "I want you to _move,_ Rius," she groaned. 

There was a quick pause, followed by his tongue gliding up the inside of her thigh. **"We can move,"** he agreed, his voice husky. 

Nora didn't remember how she ended up on her knees, thighs straddling the Incubus' face, but she was suddenly looking _down_ at him, those purple eyes. Something warm and rope-like was wrapped around her wrists, holding them behind her back, and it felt like-

Nora twisted around to stare behind her, and could just about see the pale purple underside of something that was in fact long and ropey as it secured her. 

"Rius," she struggled a little, " _what_ is that?"

The demon pretending to think long and hard, humming playfully as he swiped that tongue against her thighs as though showing off the ridges that she was already daydreaming about feeling a little further up. Something tickled up and down her spine, sending her wriggling down against him, her eyes closing. 

"C'mon, either tell me or…"

A brief kiss pressed against her folds, and the textured stripe along his lips rubbed along the sensitive skin, pulling a high cry out of her. 

**"It's my tail."**

Nora opened her mouth to comment and he ran his tongue over her slit. 

It only took a few moments for the effects of his saliva to work on her, and he grabbed hold of her hips, pulling her down onto his mouth. His lips wrapped around her clit. Nora almost collapsed backwards and found his tail holding her up, keeping her from falling as her thighs clamped shut around his head. A new wave of sensitivity rushed over her, followed by a desperate rocking against his mouth as she worked herself into the stimulation. "Arthur," she gasped, and got a responding moan from the demon lying underneath her. Part of her wanted to reach out and touch his cock.

 **_You can do that later,_ **he assured her. Nora rolled her eyes. Fucking telepathy 

His soft chuckle echoed in her mind as he licked, his tongue rubbing over that nub. She could _hear_ the sound of it, whole body quivering with every swipe. And with each lap, she got more sensitive, until she was almost arching _away_ from him instead of towards him.

In one moment, his tongue pushed against her slit and thrust upwards. 

Just as lights erupted behind Nora's eyes, she wondered if the ridges on his cock would feel anywhere near as good as the ones on his tongue that were currently about to _drive her mad._

 **_Having fun?_ ** her Incubi lover asked. **_Lover. I...like that._ **

Nora smiled briefly at the soft admission before that tongue started fucking her mercilessly, coating her walls in a measure of slick that took scant seconds to make _everything_ more intense. It was _long_ , and it seemed to shift and change inside her, stroking and curling in just the right places to have her trembling above him. 

**_Close?_ **

Nora groaned. "Fuck you," she told him, and just got laughter in response, looking down when she felt his hand move from her hip. It drifted down, brushing through her curls, and then it was stroking against her clit. 

She lost the ability to breathe for a few moments, her eyes opening wide. Pleasure rocketed through her body, forcing her back to arch. Her legs gave out, the demon underneath her the only support that she had. The worst part was that she hadn't even cum. No, this was just a physical reaction to _touch_. 

Ridged fingers quickly began rubbing against that nub and Nora _screamed,_ head thrown back as the pleasure coiled into a tight little ball fed by his tongue. Whatever noises she'd been making paled in comparison to the ones escaping her now, and she trusted Arthur when he'd said that nobody could hear her, which was _good_ because she had a feeling that if she was audible, she'd have emptied the Prydwen. 

**_You're not wrong,_ ** Rius said, his voice still _smug_. 

Nora could feel herself riding that edge, and Rius moved his tongue faster, fingers rubbing in harder circles. There was a tension between her thighs that refused to abate or to break. Nora cried out, struggling against the tail holding her wrists as she tried to coax Arthur to do _more_. 

**_You think you can hold it for me?_ ** Rius murmured. His fingers slipped away from her clit. Nora _sobbed,_ straining in her bindings as she tried rock her hips and force his hand back down. 

The wet sensation of a tongue replaced the fingers. Nora could feel herself dripping into his mouth but that relief wouldn't come. Both his hands slid up to her breasts, thumbs rubbing against the peaks and striking them with those ridges. 

"Arthur," she chanted, "Arthur, _please_ , I don't- what's- _please, Rius,_ **_fuck_**!" 

She realised past the haze of need that his tongue was still buried in her. Which begged the question of-

Nora looked down, and almost recoiled. 

**_I can shapeshift,_ **he hurriedly said. 

He had another tongue. This time, she could see it properly, pale purple in the middle with those dark ridges covering the outside. With each flick against her clit, they swiped directly over the nub. 

And there was still no relief. 

Nora should have cum twice over by now, and her hands clenched into fists. "What's happening?!" she whined. 

**_Me. I'm...holding it back._ **

Nora remembered the way he'd made her cum without touching her. Apparently that went both ways. 

_“Why?!”_ she almost yelled. 

**_...because it’s fun._ **

“Kicking you- _in the face!_ \- will- _fuck!_ \- be _fun!_ ” she yelped, trying to drive down against his mouth. Anything to stop that horrible, amazing, torturous edge from continuing any longer. “Stop, _ahhn_ , holding it!”

**_That an order, General?_ **

Oooh. _Ooooh_. Oh god. She was never going to hear that title in the same way again.

**_I’ll keep that in mind._ **

_Dammit._

Arthur let her cum like that, with a whisper of _that’s it,_ **_General_** , because apparently he _enjoyed_ using her own title against her. The sound of his voice shamelessly breathing out her rank combined with the long moments he’d been holding her back and the stimulation that had still been building into an orgasm. Nora was pretty sure it was just demonic power that kept her from dying of pleasure then and there. The climax ripped through her, turning into one long, rolling orgasm that kept going for far, far longer than was humanly-

“ARTHUR!” she screamed, because he had to be doing it again, making her cum with a thought, because even with his inherited skill there was no way she should have still be cumming like this, thighs snapped tight around his head, her whole body shaking, kept upright only by his tail. 

**_I’ve wanted to see this since the day you first walked into the viewing room._ **

His tongue finally pulled out of her, sliding off her clit, and Nora collapsed as Arthur grabbed her shoulders, laying her against the back of the couch. He blinked briefly out of existence in a cloud of purple-black smoke before he reappeared, laying her legs across his lap and looking at her with an expression that was somehow satisfied and concerned at the same time. 

After a release like that, Nora’s brain was blank. Him disappearing and reappearing? Fuck, she’d stopped asking questions. She could put everything down to _the man is a sex demon_ and need no further explanation now. 

The back of his hand stroked up her jaw, the ridges rubbing against hyper sensitive skin and making her whimper. Arthur’s gaze dropped down her body, and one hand skimmed up her belly. Nora twisted away, whining, her hands now free. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close. Arthur immediately crushed her to him, holding her tight. The hair covering his chest had gone, replaced by little ridges that teased her nipples. Nora could feel his cock pushing at her outer thigh, but for a moment she enjoyed being held, burying her nose in his neck to take deep breaths of candle smoke, passionfruit and masculine warmth. 

“Are you gonna do that again?” she muttered. 

**“Mmm?”** he asked. **“Do what again?”**

She bit her lip. “You know what. Hold it.”

Arthur chuckled. **“Would you like me to?”**

Nora sat up, shooting him a weak glare that disappeared when he cupped her cheek. 

**“I don’t need to read your mind to know that’s a yes.”**

She poked him weakly. 

“ **Did I push you too far**?” he asked. There was that concern she’d seen on his face now reflected in his voice. 

“Give me a second,” she said gently. “I’ll be fine.”

There was a sudden _rush_ of warmth through her body, post-orgasmic exhaustion lifting from her limbs like removing clothes. And it pooled between her thighs, her arousal roaring back into life as Nora gasped. 

“Arthur, you _cheat!_ ”

His teeth nibbled along her neck as he laughed. **“You said a second.”**

Ridged fingertips stroked down the other side of her throat, tapping at her clavicle before dropping to her breast and cupping her gently. Nora arched, her eyes closing as she reached up and ran her hands through Arthur’s hair, tugging and scratching until the mouth at her neck had to pause to gasp. 

**“You’re distracting,”** he said with a half-hearted complaint. 

“ _I’m_ distracting,” she breathed, as one of his hands grasped her ass and lifted her. She swivelled around, thighs spreading either side of his, and straddled him. Nora sat, his cock pressing against her belly, and she reached down and took him in hand again, fingers stroking over those ridges. 

**"You're beautiful,"** he told her. **"I want to touch you and I keep getting...distracted."**

Nora gripped his cock firmly, jerking her wrist. "Thank you."

He chuckled, then raised two fingers to his mouth and sucked on them before he licked his thumb. Nora barely had time to ask before those wet fingers - sans claws - were between her legs, slipping into her. There was something about his saliva that she realised now that she could actually see it. It had a slightly slicker, less watery texture that a human's. Almost like it was designed to be…

"Oh _fuck,_ " Nora gasped, her eyes squeezing shut. Not that she hadn't been dripping already, but his fingers were gliding smoothly in and out of her thanks to the additional coating of saliva that had covered him. And she was so damn _sensitive_ now. It was just the edge of _too much,_ and the demon was riding it perfectly as she yanked him in for a kiss. Her lips parted between kisses, sharp, _pained_ yells of pleasure escaping her. 

**_I like your hands_** , she heard him pant. In response, she reached down, rubbing her palms against that strange thickness at the base of him, squeezing and stroking. 

Arthur snarled. His lips pulled back over his teeth, and his forehead pressed against hers, breath coming out in frantic panting. Nora had to admit, having an actual Incubus literally in the palm of her hand was intoxicating, even if she was most certainly in his as well. Trying not to squirm too hard against his fingers, she let the other hand run up the length of him, wiping a line of sweet-smelling cum off with her thumb. Arthur’s eyes were fixed on her as she raised it to her lips, a soft moan escaping her when she licked the taste of him off the pad. 

He snatched her hand away from her mouth and dragged her in for a kiss that left her breathless, his thumb pressing hard against her clit. Nora whimpered, her hips wriggling against his touch as he pulled her flush against him. Those teeth found her neck, marking her with more bites and bruises, lips sucking. As he grabbed a handful of her ass again, Nora felt the speed of his fingers change, moving harder, deeper, and she gripped his waist with her thighs, her body tensing. The hand on her ass became an anchor, weighing her down and pinning her to his lap. She was totally at the mercy of his fingers. 

**_You’re damn right you are._ **

The airy teasing in his voice was gone, replaced by an almost feral hunger that underlined every word. Nora clung to him, grabbing hold of his horns as another wave of pleasure rushed through her. 

**_I really shouldn’t have let you touch my dick,_ ** **_fuck_** ** _._ **

Nora couldn’t help laughing. 

His fingers curved. 

The laughter turned into a helpless cry as he stroked her sweet spot, and his grip on her ass moved, shifting so that she knelt up and brought his mouth to her chest. That ridged tongue flicked and lapped against her nipples as she felt her orgasm coil in her gut, and for a split second she thought that he was going to hold it again. Terrified, aroused, expectant-

His fingers pulled out _immediately_. 

“ARTHUR!” she shouted, watching him raise his hand to his mouth and lick her slick clean from his fingers. 

That _tongue_. It curled around each finger, wiping off what was now dripping out of her as those purple eyes fixed on her. Each lap drew a moan out of him, and when his hand dropped back down between them it simply brushed _claws_ through the dark curls covering her mound before it gripped her thigh and eased her down onto his lap. Nora felt that unfulfilled throbbing seem to go on forever. 

“Are you _trying_ to kill me?!” she panted. 

**“I can read your mind. You were hoping I would.”** Arthur pressed the underside of his cock against her clit. **“How do you want this?”**

 _I just_ **_want_ ** _it_ , she thought, and then yanked him in for another kiss so she could tell him that. 

**_Understood._ **

The demon held her there as he bucked his hips slowly, running that ridged underside against her until Nora was whining, close to slipping a hand down there and taking care of it herself. That was until something that felt slick and prehensile began to probe at her slit, and Nora pulled away from the kiss with a yelp. 

“Don’t take this the wrong way,” she looked down, “but what the fuck?”

Whatever had been exploring her slid up to touch her thigh, and Nora stared at it, blinking. It was a purple tendril, the same colour as Arthur’s ridges, but it seemed perfectly smooth except for a tapered tip. 

She paused. “This still, _mmm_ , doesn’t answer my question.”

Arthur gazed at her briefly. **“I know you’ve had more than one man before. Did I...misinterpret you saying you** **_just wanted it_** **?”**

Nora’s lips parted. “Wait. You’re...saying you can…” She looked down again. “Oh. _Oh._ _Okay_.”

Arthur leaned in to briefly nip at her lip. **“Is that a yes?”**

“Fuck,” the air escaped her lungs at once, “ _fuck, yes._ ”

Arthur _grinned_. Those sharp teeth gleamed in the light and the arousal in Nora rocketed up to a whole new level, _somehow_. 

**“Do you trust me?”**

Nora’s brow rose briefly, even as his hips continued to rock, distracting her with the sensation against her nub. “I-I’m, _ahh_ , _fuck-_ ”

He kissed her jaw. **“Yes or no.”**

“YES!”

**“Will you, mmm, trust me to stop when you want?”**

Nora’s eyes met his. His brows were furrowed, lips parted, and he looked as desperate as she did. “Yes,” she breathed, trying to shift her hips against his, to coax him into moving faster. 

Arthur leaned in and kissed her as the- _tentacle?_ \- coated itself in her slick and skimmed up to press against her ass. Grasping both her hips, he gently dragged her upwards, every ridge stroking over her clit until she was knelt over his cock. Giddy excitement rushed through her and she grabbed hold of his horns. 

_I’m about to fuck Arthur Maxson._

The purple head pressed against her slit, and Arthur’s grip on her slackened to let her set the pace. Nora gripped those horns tightly as she sank down onto him. There was no comparison to be made. He filled her completely, every ridge rubbing against hyper-aroused skin. Nora curled into him, panting. She was electrified. If he even _breathed_ she felt like she was going to cum. The wet tip pushing at her ass slowly copied her, sliding in. It was about as thick as he was, and she should have felt uncomfortable, too full. 

She didn’t. 

Arthur squeezed a handful of her ass and bucked his hips. 

Nora almost _screamed_. 

The moment he started to fuck her, she knew he was purposefully holding her release. After all the stimulation his fingers had given her, the grinding, and the tentacle currently slipping in and out of her ass, she should have been trembling through a climax in his lap. Instead she was wriggling furiously, her torso pressed against his. 

“Are- you- _serious_?!” she whined, feeling that edge slipping away. 

Arthur just gave her a slightly breathless laugh, gripping her ass tighter as his hands raised to her breasts-

Nora looked down again, swallowing her inevitable question of _how_ by answering it with the obvious _he’s an Incubus_ as she gazed at the pair of hands cupping her breasts, rubbing against the stiff peaks of her nipples. They were less solid than his body, like they were covered in shadows, but they sure as hell _felt_ real as he touched her. It was all just heat and pleasure now, coiling tight between her thighs like water behind a dam that refused to burst. And the worst, or maybe the _best_ , part was having him control everything, every move of her hips and every thrust of his. She leaned in close, hooking her arms beneath his and sliding her hands over his back. As his mouth touched her neck, she knew he was reading her mind, but he didn’t stop her, and when her nails scored down his back, as hard as she could scratch, her only reward was the approving growls that rumbled in his chest and came out as teeth against her throat. Her throat, which was sensitive from all the licks he had given it, and only added to her torment as he kept marking it. 

“Please,” she panted, closing her eyes. “Arthur, _Arthur_ , _please,_ oh god, _please-!_ ”

All that closing her eyes did was enhance her other senses, making her hyper aware of the _wet_ noise that they were making as he thrust in and out of her, and then from there she concentrated on every ridge as it stroked her inner walls. Claws dug into her ass. 

**“Don’t say that,”** he panted.

Nora’s brain was fuzzy and she pulled back. “Wh-what?”

 **“I’m a demon,”** he reminded her. 

Her brow furrowed. “...god?”

His teeth bared, and he darted forward to kiss her roughly. **_Don’t make me gag you._ **

Well _fuck_ if that didn’t give her pictures of her lips wrapped around something ridged and purple-

Her orgasm came out of nowhere. Nora’s voice broke in shock as the pleasure suffocated her. Her whole body wrapped around his, nails on his back hard enough to draw blood if he were human, thighs squeezing hard enough to bruise. She dug her teeth into his neck, squirming helplessly as the wet _rush_ of satisfaction suffused her. Arthur leaned forward, and her heels dug into his back as _he. kept. going._

She couldn’t even say his name. She was insensate. Biting hard enough to almost tear his throat out just got her a growl of deep satisfaction reflected by the twitch in his cock. His claws were blunt but she could _feel_ the sting as they scratched over her ass. Oh _god_. 

Nora didn’t even realise he had rolled them over and shoved her back onto the seat of the couch until he was looming over her. His tongue swiped against her lips, teeth scratching over the newly sensitive flesh as he hooked her calf over his hip and _thrust._

Arthur was just lucky the skin on his back seemed so _tough_. If he’d still be human there would be blood under her nails.The twitching sensation of overstimulation didn’t last too long, but with the way those ridges were caressing her, _and_ the effects of his saliva, those moments seemed to last _hours_. 

_“Arthur!”_

Nora’s head fell back, and he chased it, moving to capture her mouth. **_Do you want me to stop?_ **

“Don’t, _oh fuck_ , don’t you, _oooh_ , dare!”

A very dark chuckle echoed in her mind and the part of Nora that was aroused by fear burst into life with a vengeance. 

New hands grabbed her wrists, pinning them above her head, and Nora _yelped_ , the sudden helplessness going straight between her thighs. His actual hands were still groping her ass, and another pair held her thighs open, letting his stroke get deeper into her. His hips pressed flush against hers, and as Nora was shivering, her eyes rolling up, something wet rubbed over her clit and her whole body _tensed_. 

Fighting the urge to keep her eyes closed, she darted her gaze down to where he was pulling back, and spotted something like what was currently buried in her ass, only much smaller, much thinner, and lapping at her nub like a tongue that quickly grew ridges. 

If Arthur ever managed to top this performance, Nora was pretty sure she would die. 

Her thighs trembled in his grip. He was moving fast, his eyes fixed on her face, and when she looked up, that glowing stare pinned her to the couch, trapping her in it until he finally leaned down and kissed her. 

**_Nora, I want to…_ **

His cock twitched, as though giving her a clue. 

“Say it,” she gasped. 

Arthur drew back, a brief look of embarrassment hiding behind those eyes, before he steeled himself, and leaned down to nip at her lip again. **_“I want to breed you.”_ **

Holy fucking shit, that should _not_ have turned her on as much as it did, and that should _not_ have been the thing that triggered her next orgasm. Her eyes stayed wide open, staring up at him, brain running wild with pictures. 

**“Please say yes,”** he panted, as that _tongue_ thing lapped harder, grinding in little circles. 

“Yes,” she whimpered, “ _fuck_ , Arthur, _yes!_ ” 

**“Say it,”** he said with a grin. 

She almost snorted, would’ve done if not for the rasp of overstimulation between her thighs. “No.”

Arthur slowed, and that aroused heat rushed through her, undoing all that satisfaction in an instant. It was like she’d been edged all evening. It was _torture_. 

**“Oh really?”**

Oh _no_. 

She knew he was close. She knew what he wanted. Embarrassment burned her cheeks. 

**“Say it, Nora.”**

“You,” she whined as his hips met hers, “are an _asshole!_ ” 

He just laughed, leaning down to kiss her softly. **“Say it.”**

Nora tried to roll her hips and work herself against him but he pinned her to the couch with all those hands, leaning in until his lips barely brushed hers. 

“A-Arthur,” she took a deep breath, “ _please_ will you... _fuck_ …”

**“We already are.”**

She glared at him weakly. “Just... _breed_ \- me, Arthur!”

The wildly victorious grin on his face was only mildly concerning, and in the wake of the way he started fucking her, Nora stopped worrying. She’d been with enough men to know when they were going for their own release, but in Arthur’s case his whole body sought to bring her with him again. The hands on her breasts disappeared as he pulled her close, letting those ridges rub at her as he scraped and bit along her shoulders, up her neck to her jaw. The hands pinning her wrists down slid up to lock their fingers together, and Arthur arched up to give himself a harder downward stroke. In that moment, Nora did not understand how the _fuck_ nobody had jumped this man’s bones before she had. He had a damn near encyclopedic knowledge of giving pleasure at the age of 21 through no other attribute than his new powers. And those new powers were _very_ good at demonstrating that knowledge. 

His lips found hers, distorted moans buzzing against her mouth. **_People offered. I said no. And then I found you. I just want you, Nora._ **

Nora stroked her thumbs across the back of his hands. _I want you too, Arthur._

Apparently, that was all it took. 

Arthur came with a _roar_ , a sound that set her off again as he thrust every inch of that ridged cock into her and _twitched_. The sensation of him coming was stronger than any other man she’d ever been with. He seemed to massage her upper wall with his length as he filled her, the jerking movements seemingly designed to bring her pleasure too. 

And then the base of his cock swelled up, locking the two of them together.

“Arthur.” It was a phrase Nora found herself saying many times this evening. “What...the fuck?”

He was trembling as the phantom limbs and tendrils vanished, leaving their fingers clasped as Arthur knelt up over her. 

**“You said I could,”** he reminded her with a chuckle that sounded slightly nervous. **“I can...** **_free_ ** **us if you want.”**

Nora bit her lip. “I just want to know what it is,” she admitted. 

Arthur looked down. He thrust his hips a little. **“It’s a knot. It just...keeps us together. Whilst I...finish.”**

His cock twitched _again_. Nora moaned, her eyes briefly closing. “Oh. Is this…?”

Arthur swallowed. **“Normal? Yes. Apparently. But I’ve obviously never…”**

She nodded, and drew him in for a kiss. “Do you know when it...it’ll, you know. Free us?”

Arthur thought long and hard, kissing her. **“Cade...said...20 minutes?”**

Nora’s eyes widened. “20- oh, _ok._ So…” She swallowed. “You...want to talk battle plans?” 

Arthur stared at her. **“We’re naked, I’m a demon, I’m** **_stuck_ ** **in you, and you want to talk battle plans?”**

Nora shook her head. “No. I’m just...you know. Trying to start a conversation.”

Arthur nibbled at her lip. **“Try this. After we’re free, you had something you imagined when I mentioned gagging you.”**

Nora exhaled heavily. “I- ok, yes, I, _fuck_ , we can...we can do that.”

The Incubus chuckled. **“Good. Because I want to bend you over the table afterwards.”**


End file.
